BODYGUARD
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Kepribadian Donghae dan Hyukjae berbanding terbalik. Jika Hyukjae adalah putih, maka Donghae adalah hitam. Seharusnya, takdir di antara mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi karena sudah terjadi, mereka harus melanjutkannya. Meskipun tidak tahu akhir seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani. Akhir yang bahagia atau sebaliknya.
1. THE VIP

**BODYGUARD**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU**

.

.

 ** _I'll spend my days running after your heart..._**

.

.

"Aku meninggalkan berkas di rumahmu sudah kau periksa?"

Kalimat itu langsung menyapa gendang telinga Lee Hyukjae, bahkan sebelum ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan membuka matanya dengan benar. Di pagi secerah ini kenapa Hyukjae harus mendengar suara bosnya yang tidak merdu?

"Belum."

Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia menyeret langkah kakinya menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air putih. Ia kemudian melangkah malas menuju jendela besar apartemenya, melihat pemandangan gedung pencakar langit. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa, tapi ia suka.

"Periksalah, itu data klienmu yang baru. Kau harus mulai bekerja siang ini. Jam dua di Lotte World."

Mata Hyukjae terbuka sepenuhya, kesadarannya terkumpul seketika. Siang ini? Oh yang benar saja! Hyukjae melirik jam dinding yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat pada atasannya.

"Jangan membuat klienmu menunggu, dia itu VIP yang merepotkan. Jangan sampai kau di pecat sebelum kau menunjukan batang hidungmu. Oke, selamat bekerja."

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka hendak membalas kata-kata atasannya, tapi sebelum Hyukjae mengucapkan kata pertamanya, bosnya itu sudah menutup sambungan teleponnya.

 _Terkutuk_.

Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae sekarang? Ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan kemudian melangkah ke kamarnya untuk memilih setelan bekerjanya.

Menyebalkan.

Sudah 5 tahun Hyukjae bekerja sebagai _Bodyguard_ atau pengawal pribadi orang-orang penting dan tertentu. Seperti, presiden direktur perusahaan, atlet, pejabat dan bahkan artis. Di antara semua profesi itu, mengawal artis biasanya paling merepotkan. Banyak mau dan kadang seenaknya. Dan sialnya! Hari ini Hyukjae mendapat klien seorang artis. Siapa namanya tadi? Lee Donghae? Entahlah. Hyukjae bahkan tidak mau repot-repot membaca profilnya secara utuh. Yang ia perlu tahu hanya sifat dasarnya saja. Seperti, kesukaannya dan hal yang tidak disukainya. Kenapa? Tentu saja agar Hyukjae mudah memahami karakternya dan yang paling penting adalah kepuasan VIP akan membuat karirnya terus berlanjut.

"Oke, aku sudah keren seperti biasanya. Siap untuk bekerja."

Sekali lagi Hyukjae mematut dirinya di cermin untuk memastikan ia sudah terlihat gagah saat bekerja. Kenapa? Karena wajah manisnya sering kali disalahpahami orang. Karena tubuhnya yang agak ramping dan wajahnya yang manis, tak jarang orang sering meragukan kemampuannya. Tapi, demi Tuhan! Hyukjae adalah sabuk hitam Taekwondo dan ia memiliki kemampuan dasar seorang penembak jitu. Ia mengalami banyak masa sulit selama latihan tembak.

Menakjubkan, bukan?

Seharusnya Hyukjae ikut ujian kepolisian dan mendaftar di bagian _sniper_. Pekerjaan yang terdengar keren. Bukan seperti sekarang.

Selesai mengagumi wajahnya di cermin, Hyukjae meraih kunci mobilnya dan bersiap memulai rutinitasnya sebagai _Bodyguard_.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

"Oke adegan selanjutnya, di kolam berenang! Bersiap, ya!"

Pengumuman dari seorang sutradara itu hanya mengundang tatapan malas dari Lee Donghae. aktor sekaligus model yang sedang berada di puncak karirnya.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar melakukan hal itu?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Tentu saja Donghae harus melakukannya. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka dengan nada perintah itu. Donghae duduk di kursi khusus yang memang disediakan untuknya, ia memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah masam. Laki-laki itu enggan mempertontonkan tubuhnya hari ini.

Semua gara-gara berdebat dengan managernya hingga menyebabkan Donghae lupa olahraga.

" _Hyung_ , kau harus melakukan adegan ini. Kumohon! Sekali ini saja. Kau tidak lihat? Ada banyak orang yang menantikan adegan ini."

Park Jihoon, salah satu staff sekaligus asisten Donghae itu terus membujuknya. Donghae harus mau melakukan adegan berenang itu atau ia akan di ceramahi habis-habisan oleh sutradara.

"Benarkah?"

Donghae mendesah, menghembuskan nafas panjang pura-pura pasrah. Tidak ada yang tahu genggamannya pada ponsel yang ada ditangannyanya semakin kuat, hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderak halus. Seolah benda itu akan hancur kapan saja.

"Sungguh. Lihatlah, bahkan staff perempuan yang ada disini tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya darimu. Kau sempurna, _Hyung_."

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae hanya menatap sinis ke arah Jihoon dan berdecih ketika menyadari apa yang dikatakan Jihoon memang benar adanya. Lihatlah cara mereka menatap ke arah Donghae, tatapan tergila-gila dan sulit untuk diartikan.

"Baiklah, terserah."

Biasanya Donghae tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan orang lain jika ia tidak menghendakinya, tapi hari ini berbeda, suasana hatinya sedang lumayan baik. _Well_ , sekali-kali melakukan perintah orang tidak buruk juga.

"Lain kali jangan pernah memaksaku lagi."

Tatapan dingin Donghae membuat Jihoon mengangguk takut, ia tahu Donghae tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Apalagi, jika tatapannya sedingin itu.

Terlalu berbahaya.

 **TBC**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

 **Hai~ akhirnya bisa ngepost ini :)**

 **teaser aja, kalo tanggapannya bagus bakal aku publish chapter 2 secepat mungkin heheheheh**

 **Tapi saya gak janji bisa upload cepet kaya waktu itu ya... selain emang belum bener2 sehat, laptopnya juga moodnya labil kadang suka error keyboardnya...**

 **Untuk Grace, makasih bantuannya... sarannya dan segala macemnya... luv yaaaaaa**

 **Oke, segitu aja...**

 **Last, Review please?**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. CHASING YOU

**BODYGUARD**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.** **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN**

 **THANKYOU**

.

.

 ** _I'll spend my days running after your heart..._**

.

.

Lee Donghae, 30 tahun.

 _Sebaya denganku_?

Single. Single yang hobi berganti pacar seminggu sekali.

 _Dia sudah gila_.

Hal yang disukai: Olah raga membentuk tubuh, hujan, kopi, dan semua hal yang membuatnya senang.

 _Tentu saja_ _semua orang menyukai hal yang membuatnya senang. Bodoh._

Hal yang tidak disukai: Semua hal yang membuatnya kesal. _Basicly he hates everyone_.

 _Manja_.

Hyukjae menghela nafas sebelum melemparkan map yang tadi ia baca ke jok belakang mobil. Sudah waktunya bekerja. Sekali lagi Hyukjae memastikan penampilannya di kaca spion lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Seseorang berpakaian semi-formal menghampiri Hyukjae, ia otomatis membungkuk sopan sambil menyambut uluran tangan orang itu.

"Aku Won Yongsun, manager Donghae. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, iya. Aku Lee Hyukjae."

Yongsun kemudian membawa Hyukjae ke arah kerumunan tempat dimana klien yang akan ia layani berada. Tempat ini sudah ramai dan orang di tengah kerumunan itu hanya membuat tempat ini semakin padat. Tidak bisakah dia memilih tempat syuting yang lain?

"Donghae, ini pengawal pribadimu yang baru. Lee Hyukjae."

Untuk sesaat Donghae terlihat tak acuh, ia melirik Hyukjae sekilas sambil menurunkan kacamata hitamnya sebatas hidung lalu menaikannya kembali.

"Oh."

Tapi kemudian Donghae kembali melirik si pengawal, ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak biasanya. Tubuh si pengawal ini sangat ramping. Jauh dari kata gagah atau sangar. Padahal pengawal Donghae sebelum-sebelumnya gagah dan sangar, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghadapi Donghae. Apalagi dia yang kurus? Tapi lupakan, toh Donghae membutuhkannya untuk hal lain.

"Hei, coba lepas kacamatamu."

Sempat bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh klien barunya ini, Hyukjae akhirnya tetap melakukannya. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan memandangi Donghae, menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Kau yakin bisa melindungiku?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sinis. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang VIP, Hyukjae akan dengan senang hati memakinya lalu menunjukan kemampuannya dengan cara menghajarnya. Kalau perlu Hyukjae akan menjejali mulutnya dengan sertifikat dan medali penghargaan yang berhasil ia raih selama ini. Kita lihat, masihkah dia berani berkata seperti itu pada Hyukjae?

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau lebih cocok jadi model."

Pujian—atau apapun itu sebutannya-hanya membuat Hyukjae berdecih. Daripada tersinggung, Hyukjae lebih merasa bosan mendengar kalimat semacam itu. Jadi Hyukjae hanya diam. Tersenyum meremehkan, lalu dengan sigap memiting tangan kanan Donghae yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ah! Oke, baiklah. Tidak usah begitu. Lepaskan."

Mendengar Donghae mengaduh, Hyukjae langsung melepaskan kunciannya. Ia kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya dengan santai sambil memandang Donghae remeh.

"Perilakumu tidak semanis wajahmu."

Masa bodoh. Hyukjae hanya mengabaikan ucapan Donghae dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Melihat wajahnya terlalu lama hanya akan membuat Hyukjae naik darah. Tapi harus Hyukjae akui kliennya ini memang tampan, persis seperti yang dibicarakan kebanyakan orang. Dia memiliki sepasang mata hazel yang sendu, senyum yang memikat dan bibir yang tipis. Singkatnya, wajah Lee Donghae sangat ideal. Tak heran jika banyak gadis tergila-gila padanya.

"Kita akan mulai adegan berenangnya, _Hyung_."

Seorang staff membantu Donghae melepaskan mantelnya dan sedetik kemudian Donghae membuka kancing kemejanya, lalu menurunkannya melalui bahu. Entah kenapa adegan itu terlihat _slow motion_ di mata Hyukjae, ia bahkan hampir tak berkedip saat kemeja yang dikenakan Donghae jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang tegap. Adegan yang biasa tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat luar biasa di mata Hyukjae. Di balik kemeja hitam kebesaranya itu dia memiliki tubuh yang ideal. Lihatlah bagaimana bisepnya terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Tunggu...

Apa Hyukjae baru saja mengaguminya? Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecih, memaki dirinya sendiri agar kembali sadar. Apa gunanya membentuk tubuh kalau melindungi dirinya sendiri saja tidak bisa? Meskipun postur tubuh Hyukjae tidak seideal itu, tapi Hyukjae memiliki kemampuan bela diri. Bahkan sebentar lagi, Hyukjae akan menambah garis kuning di sabuk hitam taekwondonya menjadi 4 garis. Satu langkah lebih dekat dengan gelar master taekwondo.

Badan besar seperti itu belum tentu ada gunanya.

"Hei, bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia sedang berpikir, memangnya tadi Donghae melakukan apa? Yang Hyukjae tahu, dia hanya masuk ke kolam berenang buatan itu dan berpose. Jadi bagaimana Hyukjae harus menilainya?

"Hm, lumayan."

"Terimakasih."

Tanpa di duga Donghae tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke mata Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae menyadari satu hal. Tatapan Donghae begitu dalam dan teduh. Ada rasa hangat ketika Hyukjae menatap balik mata Donghae.

 _Tatapan itu... kenapa tidak terasa asing?_

*

 **DE**

*

Setelah melakukan syuting dan pemotretan sepanjang hari, akhirnya Donghae bisa kembali ke rumah dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya yang jarang. Sambil menunggu kantuk datang, Donghae berlari-lari kecil di atas treadmil. Pikirannya menerawang, membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae tadi. Pengawal pribadinya yang baru. Sudut-sudut bibir Donghae tertarik membentuk lengkungan yang di sebut senyuman. Oke, jadi berapa kali Donghae tersenyum hari ini? Lee Donghae yang terkenal berhati dingin dan jarang tersenyum itu, mendadak banyak tersenyum hari ini. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kebingungan dan ketakutan karena hal itu hampir tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hei, ada apa memanggilku tengah malam begini?"

Seseorang masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi, dia bahkan langsung membuka kulkas Donghae dengan santai dan mengambil sekaleng minuman dari sana. Won Yongsun, satu-satunya manager yang kuat menghadapi sikap Donghae hingga saat ini.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu."

Donghae meraih handuk kecil yang tersampir di samping treadmil, lalu berjalan menghampiri Yongsun ke ruang tengah. Ia mulai menatapnya dengan dingin tapi serius.

"Apa? Kau mau apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin Hyukjae."

Terdengar tarikan nafas lesu dari Yongsun. Sudah di duga, Donghae pasti akan mengatakan hal itu. Saat pertama kali Donghae menginginkan Hyukjae sebagai pengawal pribadinya, mereka berdebat hebat karenanya. Yongsun menaruh kaleng minumannya di meja dengan kasar, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Donghae yang sedang duduk sambil melipat kaki dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, Tuan muda."

" _Hyung_ , tidak kah kau merasa aku ini harus dilindungi selama 24 jam penuh? Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini emosiku memang sedang stabil, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"

Bola mata Yongsun berputar malas, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan apa yang diinginkan bocah manja dan aneh dihadapannya ini. Dia hanya akan bicara sepanjang itu kalau sedang ada maunya. Biasanya, dia irit sekali bicara.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

Donghae berdeham sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yongsun, tatapannya tidak sedingin tadi.

"Aku ingin dia tinggal bersamaku selama 24 jam penuh."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin Hyukjae tinggal bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan Yongsun hanya di jawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh Donghae.

Tunggu...

 _Senyuman?_

Yongsun tiba-tiba merinding, kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?

"Kau—baik-baik saja?"

"Ini semua aku lakukan karena aku tahu, aku ini terlalu berharga. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Aku ini aset perusahaan. Harus di llindungi dan di jaga."

Kedua mata Yongsun terpejam, ia juga mengatupkan bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan makian. Tangannya juga terkepal agar tidak tiba-tiba melempar wajah tengil Donghae dengan kaleng minuman yang ada dihadapannya. Hampir 10 tahun bekerja bersamanya, membuat Yongsun terbiasa bersabar menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

"Aku akan membicarakannya besok."

"Tidak. Kau harus melakukannya hari ini juga."

"Tapi—"

"Hari ini juga, _Hyung_."

Suara datar Donghae membuat Yongsun mengalah, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan nomor Hyukjae. Jika sudah punya keinginan, maka Donghae harus segera mendapatnya. Jika tidak dia akan membuat masalah dan tentu saja Yongsun akan menderita sakit kepala karena masalah yang timbulkan Donghae tidak pernah main-main.

 _I won't let you go ever again this time..._

*

 **DE**

*

Dan disinilah Hyukjae sekarang. Di rumah pribadi Donghae yang menurutnya kelewat mewah. Rumah dengan halaman yang luas, tapi hanya ditinggali Donghae seorang. Apa dia tidak takut tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar itu? Bagaimana kalau ada hantu?

Oke, itu konyol. Lupakan.

Jadi Hyukjae masih tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir disini? Tapi yang jelas ia hanya mengikuti prosedur yang ada. Jika VIP membutuhkannya, maka Hyukjae harus membantunya. Suka atau tidak.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku tengah malam begini?"

Hyukjae menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, berharap Donghae mengerti bahwa tidak sopan memanggil orang sembarangan untuk datang. Apalagi tengah malam begini.

"Aku ingin membahas soal kontrak kerja kita."

Tanpa basa-basi Donghae menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Hyukjae. Di sana sudah tertera tanda tangan dan cap dari Donghae. Bolehkah Hyukjae mengumpat? Mulutnya sudah gatal sekali ingin memaki. Kalau hanya ingin membahas kontrak kerja, dia bisa melakukannya besok. Kenapa harus memanggilnya selarut ini?

 _Sial..._

Hyukjae mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kontrak kerja."

Mata Hyukjae melotot ke arah Donghae, siap untuk memakinya kapan saja. Tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun Donghae adalah seorang VIP dan sudah menjadi kewajiban Hyukjae untuk menghormatinya.

"Aku tahu ini kontrak kerja. Yang mau aku tanyakan, kenapa aku harus berada di sampingmu selama 24 jam penuh?"

" _Well_ , kau sudah mengerti rupanya. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya padamu."

Nada bicara Donghae yang dingin dan terkesan arogan itu hanya mengundang tatapan sinis dari Hyukjae. Dan Donghae yang menyadari hal itu hanya membalas tatapan Hyukjae dengan santai.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi—"

"Kuharap kau segera menandatanganinya sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tidak terduga."

Tangan Hyukjae terkepal kuat, ingin rasanya melayangkan tinju ke arah wajah arogan itu.

 _Pemaksa..._

 _Bodoh..._

 _Manja..._

Meski dalam hati Hyukjae terus memakinya dengan berbagai macam makian, pada akhirnya ia tetap menandatangani kontrak kerja itu. Tanpa tahu sesuatu mungkin akan terjadi padanya dan mengubah jalan hidupnya.

"Besok datanglah sebelum jam 8. Aku ada syuting pagi-pagi dan tugasmu adalah membangunkanku dan mengantarkan aku ke tempat syuting dengan selamat."

Hyukjae tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya membungkuk lalu berpamitan. Hyukjae takut, jika semakin lama berdiam diri disana pertahanannya akan runtuh dan mulutnya langsung mengeluarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah dan makian yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Sial memang, seharusnya Hyukjae memilih lahir dari keluarga yang latar belakangnya baik. Sehingga ia tidak harus susah dan repot bekerja seperti ini. Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau apa yang diharapkannya itu terjadi.

 _Uang sialan!_

"Hei, Lee guard!"

Suara yang tidak asing itu membuat langkah Hyukjae terhenti , ia berbalik untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah dan—

 _What the...?_

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka setengah, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lee Donghae berdiri disana memakai piyama dan mantel hitam. Oh dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam super besar yang membingkai wajahnya itu.

 _The real fashion terorist indeed._

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Temani aku minum."

Sungguh Hyukjae ingin menolak permintaan Donghae, tapi tentu saja ia harus memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk menolaknya baik-baik. Jangan sampai Hyukjae menolaknya dengan makian.

"Maaf, tapi kau harus bekerja besok dan tidak diperbolehkan minum."

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku saja."

Hyukjae tertawa miris dalam hati, ia tertohok mendengar kalimat Donghae barusan. Apa tadi itu dia sedang menunjukan arogansinya?

 _Bedebah._

"Ikutlah."

Bibir Hyukjae mengatup, tangannya terkepal, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kau suka sekali memaksa."

Tidak ada jawaban, donghae terus saja melangkah dan Hyukjae mulai memperhatikan punggung Donghae. Dia terlihat kesepian saat berjalan seperti itu. Rasanya pemandangan seperti ini tidak asing. Apakah ini yang di sebut _de javu_? Hyukjae yakin, ia pernah berjalan seperti ini sambil memandangi punggung seseorang. Persis seperti sekarang.

"Kau lebih suka bir atau soju?"

"Bir."

 _Kenapa... dia tidak terasa asing bagiku?_

 **DE**

*

" Aku benci pekerjaanku, tapi sepertinya aku lebih membencimu sekarang ini."

Donghae tidak yakin Hyukjae meracau karena mabuk atau menggunakan alasan mabuk untuk memakinya, tapi yang jelas Hyukjae memang meracau banyak hal sejak tadi. Termasuk memaki dan mengumpat pada Donghae. Beberapa hal bahkan tidak Donghae pahami. Jadi ia hanya diam di sana, memandangi Hyukjae dengan wajah stoicnya. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menanggapi ocehan Hyukjae.

"Orang-orang sepertimulah yang kadang membuatku muak dengan pekerjaanku! Dasar kau selebriti keras kepala!"

Ocehan Hyukjae mengundang tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lain yang berada di sana. Mereka tiba-tiba tertarik dengan ocehan Hyukjae yang menyebut-nyebut soal selebriti.

"Kau ini."

Donghae buru-buru memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di kedai kecil seperti ini. Bisa-bisa besok namanya ada di tajuk utama berita dan paparazi akan menulis hal-hal aneh di artikel tentangnya.

"Ah, sialan! Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku? Dasar, tidak punya perassan!"

Gadis?

Kaleng di genggaman Donghae penyok, tangannya meremas kuat kaleng itu ketika Hyukjae meracau soal seorang gadis. Ternyata Hyukjae masih saja memikirkannya.

"Gadis sialan!"

Dan kemudian Hyukjae ambruk begitu saja, kepalanya berbenturan dengan meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras. Donghae menatapnya sejenak, sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut wajah Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak boleh memikirkannya."

Donghae bergumam pelan sambil berusaha membawa Hyukjae keluar dari kedai tempat mereka minum. Awalnya Donghae hanya memapahnya saja, tapi karena tubuh Hyukjae oleng kesana kemari, akhirnya Donghae terpaksa menggendong Hyukjae di punggungnya. Untungnya rumah Donghae tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Mungkin hanya butuh 10 menit untuk sampai.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Aku tahu."

Mungkin karena mabuk atau memang Hyukjae sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya? Entahlah, tapi saat ini Hyukjae sedang menarik-narik rambut Donghae dan tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Hyukjae berusaha mengigiti kepala Donghae. Membuatnya harus menahan sakit sepanjang jalan.

Ingatkan Donghae untuk tidak mengajaknya minum sekali-kali lagi. Kebiasaan mabuk Hyukjae sangat aneh dan brutal.

"Oh, sudah sampai."

Donghae melirik Hyukjae sekilas, ia tidak tahu harus membawa Hyukjae kemana. Maksudnya, ia tidak tahu alamat rumah Hyukjae. Jadi, tidak apa 'kan jika Donghae membiarkannya menginap dirumah malam ini? Entah apa yang membuat Donghae tersenyum sedemikian rupa. Siapapun yang melihat senyum itu pasti akan menganggapnya aneh atau lebih tepatnya...

Cabul?

Setelah bersusah payah menggendong Hyukjae, akhirnya Donghae bisa melemparkannya ke sofa dan membebaskan punggungnya dari siksaan. Donghae melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, ia kemudian berjongkok di samping Hyukjae sambil menelusuri lekuk wajahnya yang manis. Dia benar-benar manis, 10 tahun berlalu dan Hyukjae masih sama seperti dulu. Seperti saat pertama Donghae melihatnya.

Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semua masih sama.

Terutama bibirnya...

Bibir yang selalu melengkung manis saat dia tersenyum.

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir merah itu, Donghae tersenyum setelah mengakhiri kecupannya.

 _Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku mencuri ciuman darimu..._

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **10 YEARS AGO...**

"Jadi dia mahasiswa jurusan musik di kampus yang sama denganku?"

Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam itu mengangguk sopan, mengiyakan pertanyaan sang tuan muda.

"Lee Hyukjae."

Mata bening Donghae sibuk mengamati sebuah foto yang ada ditangannya, sementara bibirnya terus mengucapkan nama Hyukjae berulang-ulang.

20 tahun Donghae adalah pribadi yang benar-benar seenaknya. Tidak ada yang tahu isi kepalanya dan keinginannya tidak bisa ditebak. Seperti hari ini, misalnya. Donghae tiba-tiba menginginkan informasi seseorang dan memerintah pegawai kakaknya dengan semena-mena. Donghae tahu betul cara memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai adik dari seorang presiden direktur.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap normal sekali saja?"

Pandangan Donghae beralih pada seseorang di ambang pintu, ia kemudian mengisyaratkan pada pegawainya agar pergi.

"Kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu? _No manner_."

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu berdecih, ia mencoba menatap Donghae sesinis mungkin dengan mata khas asianya.

" _No manner_? _Well_ , setidaknya aku bersikap normal. Tidak seperti seseorang yang menggali informasi orang lain secara diam-diam."

Donghae mengendikan bahunya tak acuh, suasana hatinya sedang baik ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Kim Yesung. Teman sekaligus CEO di agensi artisnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Penasaran? Kau sudah gila rupanya. Kalau orang lain sampai tahu soal orientasi seksmu, tamat sudah riwayatmu. Dan bukan itu saja, kau juga bisa merusak citra baik kakakmu."

Meski Yesung mengomelinya atau bahkan memakinya, Donghae hanya diam bergeming. Ia hanya memperhatikan Yesung bicara dengan santai dan menunggunya selesai dengan kalimatnya. Meski kadang Donghae bersikap seenaknya, tapi Donghae masih bisa menghargai dan menghormati orang lain. Terutama seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Selesaikan kuliahmu dengan tenang dan lanjutkan karirmu tanpa membuat keributan apapun. Kumohon."

Yesung tampak frustasi dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Yesung mengurusi masalah Donghae yang seolah tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan hati-hati soal ini."

"Donghae..."

"Aku benar-benar tertarik padanya, _Hyung_."

Dan ketika Donghae menaikan intonasi suaranya, maka Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mengalah. Yesung tahu bagaimana wataknya ketika dia merasa terusik dan marah.

Terlalu mengerikan...

*

 **DE**

*

"Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkannya. Lihat, dia itu normal dan menyukai perempuan. Setiap hari dia bersama dengan perempuan itu."

Kalimat itu hanya melintas begitu saja di telinga Donghae, matanya terlihat fokus pada satu objek. Ia sedang memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang tertawa lepas bersama seorang gadis. Meski tatapannya datar, tapi tanpa sadar kepalan tangannya semakin kuat dan membuat kaleng minuman yang ada di tangannya penyok tidak beraturan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Henry, si laki-laki blasteran China-Canada itu menatap was-was kaleng minuman yang telah penyok tak beraturan itu. Ia mencoba memutar kembali ingatannya. Mengingat-ingat, apakah ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya? Berteman dengan Donghae sejak di bangku sekolah menengah atas, membuat Henry sedikitnya paham dengan sifat Donghae. Di balik sifatnya yang tenang, Donghae memiliki amarah yang luar biasa tidak bisa di tebak. Serius, Henry pernah melihat Donghae menghantam cermin dengan kepalan tangannya saat marah. Ah, Henry juga pernah melihatnya menghancurkan berbagai macam barang saat dia merasa terusik. Untungnya, dia belum pernah menghancurkan wajah manusia. Tidak, jangan sampai terjadi. Melihatnya mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang-barang saja sudah membuat Henry pucat pasi karena takut dan panik, apalagi melihatnya menghajar orang. Bisa-bisa Henry pingsan.

Pernah dengar ungkapan marahnya orang diam itu sangat mengerikan?

Ungkapan itu cocok untuk menggambarkan karakter Donghae ketika dia marah. Dia memang jarang sekali terlihat marah, tapi ketika ada yang mengusiknya dan membuatnya marah dia tidak segan-segan menunjukannya dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Dengan cara melukai dirinya sendiri, misalnya. Donghae sering kali melakukan hal itu ketika marah besar, dia melakukannya untuk pelepasan emosi yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Pertanyaan Donghae begitu dingin dan menusuk, tatapan matanya yang biasa terlihat sendu dan teduh berubah dingin. Oh, ayolah. Henry tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tatapannya berubah seperti itu.

"Oh, Joo Yuri. Mahasiswa jurusan musik."

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Henry yang melihat tanda-tanda tidak wajar itu tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia mengikuti langkah Donghae yang entah mau kemana. Henry hanya memastikan, Donghae tidak akan melakukan hal aneh atau membuat keributan di tengah-tengah keramaian.

"Joo Yuri?"

Henry terpaku, ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan dingin itu berkilat seolah akan melahap orang hidup-hidup. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang tadi sedang berduaan dengan Hyukjae. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini, Henry hanya berharap dia tidak melakukan hal di luar batas.

"Aku Lee Donghae, dari jurusan manajemen bisnis. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Nyatanya Donghae bersikap sok ramah pada objek yang mengusik emosinya tadi. Henry bahkan tidak tahu, apalagi yang dipikirkannya kali ini. Tapi senyum itu, Henry tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Berharaplah dugaan Henry kali ini salah.

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

Sinar matahari menelusup masuk lewat celah gorden yang tidak tertutup, memaksa Hyukjae semakin memejamkan matanya karena silau. Sedikit demi sedikit Hyukjae mulai membuka matanya, ia lalu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 6 lewat 30 menit. Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, Hyukjae mengedarkan padangannya ke sekelilingnya. Untuk kemudian sadar, ia tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Rumah Lee Donghae. Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ini pasti karena mabuk semalam. Sial! Seharusnya Hyukjae berhenti di kaleng bir pertama.

"Lee Donghae, cepat bangun!"

Suara nyaring Yongsun membuat Hyukjae terkesiap, ia buru-buru bangun dari sofa dan merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai di sini?"

"Itu—hm, ya. VIP memintaku datang lebih awal dan membangunkannya."

Bola mata Hyukjae bergerak liar, menghindari tatapan Yongsun. Ia takut Yongsun menyadari penampilannya yang tidak wajar. Terlihat seperti baru saja bangun tidur. _Well_ , memang nyatanya seperti itu 'kan?

"Kalau begitu cepat bangunkan dia. Kita ada syuting jam 8 dan dia harus bersiap sekarang."

Hyukjae mengangguk patuh, ia melangkah ragu sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae.

"Oh, iya. Lakukan dengan perlahan dan lembut. Jangan sampai membuat suasana hatinya jadi buruk. Akan sangat repot jika itu terjadi."

Meski tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yongsun, Hyukjae tetap mengangguk dan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae.

"VIP, sudah hampir jam 7. Kau harus segera bangun."

Semenit, dua menit dan tiga menit berlalu, Hyukjae tidak mendapat reaksi atau jawaban dari dalam sana. Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk masuk dan memastikan Donghae tidak pingsan atau semacamnya di dalam sana.

"Jam 7 kurang 15 menit. Kau harus bangun, VIP."

Dan lagi, Hyukjae tidak mendapat reaksi apapun. Donghae masih bergelung manja dengan selimutnya. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun meski Hyukjae sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali. Hyukjae berdecih kecil, makhluk dihadapannya ini sebenarnya tidur atau tewas? Kenapa tidak bereaksi sama sekali?

"VIP?"

Sebelum benar-benar terlambat, Hyukjae mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae. Dan apa? Donghae hanya menggeliat kecil dan kembali menarik selimutnya. Baiklah, Hyukjae menyerah. Ia berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Donghae.

"VIP, KAU HARUS—"

"Tidak perlu berteriak."

Donghae membuka matanya, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Hyukjae. Membuat jarak di antara mereka tereliminasi. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat, merasakan deru nafas masing-masing yang terdengar sangat jelas dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku sudah bangun."

Jelas saja hal itu membuat Hyukjae kaget, hampir saja jantungnya merosot ke bawah. Donghae melakukan serangan yang tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga oleh Hyukjae.

"Mengagumi ketampananku?"

"Apa?"

Hyukjae langsung menjauhkan wajahnya, ia kembali berdiri tegap. Sadar bahwa ia baru saja saling perpandangan tidak wajar dengan Donghae.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan?_

"Aku tampan dan aku tahu betul soal itu."

Terkutuklah Lee Donghae dan rasa percaya dirinya yang kelewat batas itu. Hyukjae hampir saja muntah dibuatnya. _Well_ , harus Hyukjae akui dia memang tampan. Tapi apa harus dia sebangga itu?

 _Bocah tengil..._

*

 **DE**

*

"Park Jihoon! Kau dimana? Kita hampir telat."

Donghae diam saja saat melihat Yongsun panik dan berjalan kesana kemari dengan ponsel yang tertempel ditelinganya. Tidak jelas, seperti setrikaan. Ia menyeruput kopinya dengan santai sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yongsun yang semakin tidak karuan.

"Kau terjebak macet? Harusnya kau berangkat lebih pagi, sialan!"

Terjadi lagi, selalu saja seperti ini. Donghae menghela nafas panjang, haruskah ia kesiangan lagi hari ini? Menyebalkan, ia mungkin akan menerima protes lagi jika sampai kesiangan. Matanya melirik kunci motor yang tergantung di dekat intercom rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Untuk sejenak, Yongsun menghentikan omelannya. Ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mulai menatap Donghae, bingung. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Donghae kali ini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan naik motor."

Dan sebelum Yongsun sempat menyemburnya dengan makian, Donghae sudah melesat pergi sambil menarik Hyukjae bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pergi bekerja."

Tentu saja Hyukjae tahu Donghae mau berangkat bekerja, tapi yang Hyukjae tanyakan adalah kenapa Donghae harus menyeretnya? Si irit bicara ini pasti terlalu bodoh untuk memahami pertanyaan Hyukjae tadi.

"Maksudku, kenapa harus naik motor? Dan kenapa harus denganku?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae malah tersenyum sambil memasangkan helm ke kepala Hyukjae. Si tampan itu menyuruh Hyukjae naik dengan gerakan dagunya dan tentu saja Hyukjae tidak menurutinya. Ia malah menatap Donghae dan menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Karena kau pengawal pribadiku. Dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan karena aku menyukaimu."

Jujur saja Hyukjae terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, tapi kemudian ia nengontrol ekspresinya dan melepas helm yang ada dikepalanya dengan santai. Apa sekarang dia sedang bercanda? Tidak lucu. Hyukjae tidak suka dengan candaan seperti itu.

"Si bodoh ini. Sayangnya aku tidak suka penis."

Kata-kata vulgar Hyukjae membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat, ia memojokan Hyukjae di antara motor dan tubuhnya, lalu menatapnya dengan intens.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa membuatmu ketagihan."

"Bedebah."

Hyukjae tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa formal pada Donghae, ia mulai bicara santai dan bahkan memaki.

"Kenapa harus kesal?"

Masih berani bertanya? Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan retoris Donghae. Ingin rasanya Hyukjae mencekik dan membungkam mulut kotornya itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku ini masih menyukai perempuan."

"Terserah, tapi aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

Wajah Donghae begitu dekat, tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi. Dan ketika Hyukjae membalas tatapan tajam Donghae, ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi padanya.

 _Apa ini? Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak soal ini?_

*

 **DE**

*

 **TBC**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

 **Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang... ngedit di app dan ngelag parah..**

 **ffn gangguan kah? saya gak nerima email masuk soalnya jd review gak kebaca :(**

 **Gak bisa jawab QandA kl ada pertanyaan ke line aja ya.. ada di bio..**

 **Tinggalkan jejak ya.. kasih review biar saya tau kalian tertarik sm ff ini apa ngga :) thankyou...**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	3. REMEMBER

**BODYGUARD**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU**

.

.

 ** _I'll spend my days running after your heart..._**

.

.

Lebih ramah, lebih sering tersenyum, tidak irit bicara, jarang marah dan jarang mengamuk. Yongsun memandangi Donghae dari kejauhan, ia benar-benar tidak memahami situasi ini. Sebelumnya Donghae adalah pribadi yang tempramennya tidak stabil dan tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Dia tidak menyukai semua orang. Jika ada yang mengusik pikirannya dan membuatnya jengkel, Donghae tidak segan-segan mengamuk dan menghancurkan sesuatu. Tidak terhitung berapa kali Donghae ganti ponsel karena sering menghancurkannya saat dia jengkel.

Hal yang hanya di ketahui Yongsun dan Jihoon ini, tidak terjadi selama seminggu kebelakang. Maksudnya, sudah seminggu ini Donghae tidak mengamuk dan jarang sekali merasa jengkel. Ketika Donghae merasa jengkel, dia hanya akan memaki Jihoon dan memukulinya ringan.

"Lee Guard, kau yakin barang-barang di rumah tidak ada yang hancur?"

"Tidak ada, aku yakin."

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap, ia yakin seminggu belakangan ini Donghae tidak melakukan sesuatu yang janggal. Dia hanya melakukan kegiatannya sehari-sehari. Makan, olahraga, istirahat dan bekerja seperti biasanya. Oh, dan ketika Donghae punya waktu luang, dia akan membahas pembicaraan mereka seminggu yang lalu. Padahal, Hyukjae sudah berusaha melupakannya dan menganggap semua itu hanya candaan kasar Donghae.

"Lalu, apa selama di rumah kau pernah mendengarnya berteriak tidak jelas?"

Berteriak tidak jelas, ya? Hyukjae mengingat-ingat, tapi ia memang tidak pernah mendengar Donghae berteriak-teriak kecuali berteriak memaki Jihoon. Tapi entahlah, karena setelah jam kerjanya habis, Hyukjae akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia tidak benar-benar tinggal di rumah Donghae. Hyukjae hanya ada di sana sebelum Donghae membuka mata dan pulang setelah Donghae terlelap tidur.

"Tidak pernah."

"Oke, apa kau sudah memastikan tidak ada luka ditubuhnya?"

Hyukjae menggeleng ragu, ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Yongsun. Memangnya kenapa kalau ada luka di tubuh seorang laki-laki dewasa? Bukankah itu wajar? Laki-laki mana yang tidak punya bekas luka ditubuhnya? Lagi pula, kenapa Hyukjae harus memeriksa tubuhnya? Donghae bahkan bukan anak kecil lagi, dia bisa melindungi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Won Manager, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu, katakan saja. Ada apa?"

Sebenarnya Hyukjae ragu untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya, tapi karena perlakuan staff yang tidak biasa pada Donghae dan juga setelah mendengar berbagai pertanyaan aneh dari Yongsun. Hyukjae jadi pensaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukankah bagus kalau Hyukjae mengetahui banyak kelemahan Donghae? Siapa tahu ia bisa memanfaatkannya suatu hari nanti.

Oke, bercanda. Hyukjae tidak sejahat itu.

"Kenapa kau mengajukan pertanyaan seperti tadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada VIP?"

Yongsun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, ia malah kembali memandang ke arah Donghae seperti menerawang sesuatu.

"Dia memang agak istimewa."

Alis Hyukjae bertaut, ia tidak mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu.

"Dia memiliki kelainan psikologis. _Self-injury_ _Disorder_? Pernah dengar?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, ia menyimak penjelasan Yongsun dengan serius. Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan ini menarik perhatiannya.

"Kelainan psikologis yang membuat penderitanya melukai dirinya sendiri saat merasa marah dan emosi."

"Apa dia begitu sejak kecil? Apa yang membuatnya begitu?"

Kini giliran Yongsun yang menggeleng, matanya masih memandang ke arah Donghae yang sedang bermain peran bersama lawan mainnya.

"Pertama terjadi adalah ketika ayahnya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Dulu Donghae adalah anak yang manja dan cengeng. Mudah sekali menangis. Tapi saat ayahnya meninggal, dia justru tidak menangis sama sekali."

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Hyukjae tidak asing dengan cerita Yongsun. Ia mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. Hyukjae yakin, ia pernah melihat Donghae di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana?

 _Anak yang tidak menangis ketika ayahnya meninggal..._

"Semua orang mencemaskannya,bertanya ini dan itu pada Donghae. Tapi dia malah mengamuk dan mulai menghancurkan barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kau pernah lihat luka yang ada di pelipis kirinya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia pikir luka itu karena kecelakaan kecil saat syuting. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Dia menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke cermin, hingga cermin itu hancur berantakan."

Kepala Hyukjae berdenyut, ia merasa ngilu membayangkan kejadian itu. Terbentur tembok saja sudah sakit, apa lagi menghantamkannya ke benda tajam? Donghae pasti tidak waras.

"Dia melakukannya karena rasa bersalah yang berlebihan pada ayahnya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa ayahnya Donghae bisa meninggal? Dan kenapa Donghae harus merasa bersalah?"

"Ayahnya terkena serangan jantung. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apa penyebab utamanya, tapi yang kudengar itu semua terjadi karena Donghae ngotot pada cinta pertamanya."

 _Cinta pertamanya?_

"Setelah ayahnya meninggal, Donghae selalu terlihat kesepian. Kakaknya yang biasa menjadi teman berbagi, mulai sibuk mengurus perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayah mereka dan ibunya jadi jarang bicara. Sekarang dia sibuk mengurus sebuah cafe, tidak ada waktu untuk Donghae."

Setelah selesai menyimak cerita Yongsun, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. Laki-laki itu, kenapa Hyukjae merasa tidak asing dengan tatapannya? Sekali lagi, Hyukjae merasa seperti _De Javu_.

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kau memintaku menjadi pengawal pribadinya bukan karena ingin melindunginya dari orang lain. Melainkan melindungi dari dirinya sendiri, benar?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Aku perlu seseorang untuk menenangkannya dan berani menghadapinya ketika dia mulai mengamuk. Kau tahu? pengawal yang sebelum-sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena tidak tahan menghadapi Donghae."

Separah itukah? Lalu, apakah Hyukjae akan mampu menghadapinya? Jika orang yang sebelumnya saja mengundurkan diri karena tidak tahan, akankah Hyukjae mampu bertahan?

"Begitu, ya? Aku jadi tidak yakin akan mampu bertahan juga."

"Mampu. Kau pasti mampu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau Lee Hyukjae, orang yang selalu diinginkannya."

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa dia menginginkan aku?_

.

 **DE**

.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali!"

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di sofa, ia berbaring disana dan menjadikan paha Hyukjae sebagai bantalan. Hyukjae tidak bereaksi, dia hanya bergeming lalu melemparkan majalah yang ia baca ke sofa lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku bilang, aku lelah."

Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin menyingkirkan kepala Donghae dari pahanya, tapi kemudian ia teringat cerita Yongsun tempo hari. Melihat wajahnya yang seolah tidak berdosa, membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak keinginannya. Mungkin benar kata Yongsun waktu itu, Donghae hanya butuh teman. Dia mungkin merasa kesepian dan itulah sebabnya dia bersikap seenaknya pada orang lain. Bukannya mengiba, Hyukjae hanya berusaha memahaminya.

"Tentu saja kau lelah, kau hari ini melakukan adegan _action_ tanpa pemeran pengganti. Kau sudah bekerja keras."

Detak jantung Donghae berdetak teratur, ia suka mendengar Hyukjae berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia merasa hangat dan tenang. Terlebih sekarang Hyukjae sedang menepuk-nepuk lembut bahunya. Perasaan asing yang tidak pernah Donghae rasakan sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih."

Donghae tiba-tiba berbalik menatap ke arah Hyukjae, tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Hyukjae dan ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Hyukjae.

"Kau—apa yang kau sentuh?"

Hening.

Pergerakan tangan kiri Donghae terhenti. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Hyukjae, lalu mulai tersenyum seolah tak berdosa. Sial! Tangannya hampir sampai ke tujuan tapi Hyukjae menyadari perbuatannya itu.

"Kau mencoba menggerayangi bokongku?"

"Aku hanya—"

"Ah, kau memang sialan."

Hyukjae menyingkirkan kepala Donghae dari pahanya dengan kasar ia kemudian menendang dan memiting tangan Donghae dengan brutal. Tidak ada ampun, berani sekali dia menggerayangi Hyukjae dan memanfaatkan rasa simpatinya untuk hal-hal yang tidak benar. Matilah Lee Donghae.

"Dasar cabul!"

"Ah, sakit! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, cabul."

"Cabul?"

Keadaan berbalik, tiba-tiba saja Donghae berbalik dan mencengkram tangan Hyukjae. Sementara tangan Donghae yang lain melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae. Sial, ia jadi sulit bergerak. Dada mereka saling beradu, tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Hyukjae bahkan bisa merasakan betapa keras dan hangatnya dada Donghae.

"Kau mau mati?"

Meski berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae, tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

"Berhenti mengumpat, sayang."

"Sayang kepalamu, sialan! Kau ingin berkelahi? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin merasakan bogem mentah mendarat di wajahmu itu."

"Tidak."

Alih-alih marah atau merasa tertantang, Donghae malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibit Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. Hanya beberapa detik saja, karena di detik berikutnya Hyukjae bereaksi dan mendorong jauh wajah Donghae dengan tangannya, lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

"Menjijikan!"

Donghae tidak bergerak sama sekali di lantai, ia merasakan tulang punggungnya terbanting terlalu keras. Dan suara apa tadi itu? Apa suara berderak itu berasal dari rusuknya yang patah atau semacamnya? Rasanya benar-benar sakit sekali, tapi Donghae tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk bangun dari lantai. Jadi Donghae hanya mampu memandangi Hyukjae yang pergi menjauh dan hilang di balik pintu. Pulang setelah membuat tulang Donghae terasa remuk dan hancur.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja? kenapa berbaring di lantai?"

Untungnya Jihoon datang tidak lama setelah Hyukjae pergi. Setidaknya ada yang menemukan Donghae di sana dan tidak membiarkannya mati karena kaku.

"Bantu aku berdiri."

"Oh, baiklah."

Begitu bangun, Donghae langsung menghadiahi Jihoon dengan pukulan telak dikepalanya. Melampiaskan kekesalannya yang tidak bisa membalas Hyukjae dengan memukuli Jihoon yang tidak tahu-menahu duduk perkaranya.

"Semua ini salahmu. Dasar kau, PARK. JI. HOON. SIALAN!"

" _Hyung_ , aku baru saja datang."

"Suruh siapa baru datang?"

" _Hyung_!"

"Apa? Mau melawan?"

Jihoon menggeleng, ia memandangi Donghae dari atas hingga ke bawah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan membuat Donghae jadi galak. Apa ini? Jihoon mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres setelah melihat Hyukjae keluar sambil bersumpah serapah dan melihat Donghae sedang berbaring di lantai begitu ia masuk.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu, ya?"

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, sialan!"

Diam-diam Jihoon tersenyum, ada perasaan lega ketika Donghae melampiaskan emosinya dengan memaki dan mengomel. Setidaknya dia tidak berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi.

.

 **DE**

.

Hyukjae memandangi bayangannya di cermin sambil menyikat gigi. Pikirannya memikirkan banyak hal, terutama soal ciuman mendadak Donghae tadi. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat, ia menggosok giginya dengan kecepatan yang tidak kira-kira. Geram sekali rasanya mengingat kejadian tadi itu. Seharusnya Hyukjae menghajarnya sampai habis, bukan hanya membantingnya saja. Benar, Hyukjae seharusnya melakukan itu. Tapi kenapa reaksinya tadi malah seperti itu? Lagi-lagi Hyukjae merasa janggal. Saat bibir mereka bertemu tadi, Hyukjae merasa hal itu tidak asing sama sekali. Seperti sudah biasa terjadi.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Siapa?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka begitu saja, seseorang masuk sambil melepaskan pakaiannya dengan santai. Bikin kaget. Hyukjae hampir saja melemparkan sikat giginya dan bersumpah-serapah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu? Bagaimana kalau aku sedang telanjang?"

Yang di omeli diam tak acuh, ia malah mengambil sikat giginya dan mulai ikut bercermin di samping Hyukjae. Memangnya kenapa kalau Hyukjae telanjang? Apa yang mau dilihat? Dia bahkan tidak ada bedanya dari depan atau belakang. Sama sekali rata.

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi, bocah sialan."

Mungkin sudah 3 tahun lamanya Hyukjae berbagi apartemen dengan Kyuhyun. Itu terjadi begitu saja, waktu itu Kyuhyun baru lulus sekolah dan pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi. Karena belum memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, Kyuhyun memilih untuk tinggal bersama Hyukjae untuk sementara. Sementara yang tidak pasti. _Well_ , orang tua mereka memang cukup dekat dan mereka juga berteman sejak kecil. Jadi Hyukjae tidak pernah benar-benar mempermasalahkannya.

"Jadi siapa yang kau bicarakan tadi? Lee Donghae?"

Hyukjae melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Bocah tengil, kalau sudah tahu kenapa repot-repot bertanya?

"Kau mungkin pernah melihatnya di televisi, dia 'kan selebriti."

Mungkin ada benarnya juga, tapi Hyukjae merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih. Ia yakin, tatapannya tidak asing sama sekali.

"Kalau kau begitu penasaran, kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?"

"Haruskah?"

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya, itu bukan urusannya. Kenapa harus repot-repot memberi saran? Jadi Kyuhyun menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi dengan tenang, lalu meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri dengan pikirannya yang pasti tidak karuan.

 _VIP'S CALLING_

Baru saja dibicarakan, orang yang mengganggu pikirannya itu menelepon. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas berat, ia mengangkatnya dengan enggan.

"Mau apa?"

" _Datang ke rumah sekarang_."

Dan sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. hyukjae melemparkan sikat giginya, kesal. Berbagai macam sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Hyukjae, cukup sudah ia menahannya selama ini.

"Mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun bagai angin lalu, Hyukjae bahkan tidak memandangnya sama sekali dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Saat ini Hyukjae sedang kesal, jadi ia tidak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting dan berakhir mengumpat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Hyukjae ingin menyimpan umpatannya untuk orang yang memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Lee _FUCKING_ Donghae. Enyah saja kau!"

Sepanjang jalan Hyukjae tidak berhenti mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah. Sesekali ia memukul stir mobilnya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya dan berteriak tiba-tiba saat lampu merah menghentikan laju mobilnya. Hyukjae terus seperti itu bahkan hingga dirinya sampai di depan rumah Donghae, ia tidak berhenti mengumpat. Umpatannya berakhir bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu bahkan sebelum Hyukjae menekan bel.

Lee Donghae sudah siap menjemput ajal rupanya.

"Ada apa memanggilku malam-malam begini? Mendadak ingin berkelahi? Atau kau ingin mendengar makianku? Atau kalau kau ingin melakukan kedua hal itu sekaligus, aku tidak keberatan."

Tidak ada lagi bahasa formal atau sopan. Hyukjae langsung menyerang Donghae dengan kalimat sadisnya. Tadinya, Hyukjae berpikir Donghae akan langsung menghajarnya atau setidaknya membalas makiannya. Namun Hyukjae tak kunjung mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari laki-laki yang kini sedang berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Hyukjae jadi bertanya-tanya, apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Apa baru saja Donghae kerampokan? Karena saat melewati dapur dan ruang tengah tadi, Hyukjae melihat kekacauan yang tidak biasa. Kursi meja makan berantakan, pecahan gelas berserakan dimana-mana dan barang-barang di ruang tengah berhamburan tidak jelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja saat Hyukjae tidak sengaja melihat cermin di kamar Donghae sudah retak tak karuan. Kemudian Hyukjae sadar, ada bercak darah disana dan bahkan di beberapa sudut tembok. Hyukjae buru-buru menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk bergeming di lantai bersandar pada tepian tempat tidur, ia menarik tangan Donghae untuk memastikan. Dan benar saja, tangannya terluka cukup parah. Hyukjae bahkan sampai meringis membayangkan betapa sakitnya itu.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Hyukjae baru saja mau melangkah untuk mengambil kotak obat, tapi langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba karena Donghae menarik tangannya. Mau tidak mau Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya dan ikut duduk di samping Donghae.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Donghae beringsut mendekati Hyukjae, lalu berbaring menjadikan paha Hyukjae sebagai bantalan. Dia diam saja, tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Apa seseorang membuatmu marah?"

Meski tahu Donghae tidak akan menjawabnya, tapi Hyukjae terus saja mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Jangan bertanya lagi, kumohon."

Akhirnya Donghae buka suara, tapi bukan memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Hyukjae melainkan memohon agar Hyukjae tidak bertanya lagi. Tangannya mencari tangan Hyukjae untuk ia genggam, tapi tidak berniat untuk mengubah posisi dan tetap memunggungi Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengobati lukamu. Itu terlihat cukup parah."

Donghae menggeleng, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hyukjae. Dapat Hyukjae rasakan genggaman Donghae begitu kuat tapi juga terasa rapuh. Tangannya bergetar cukup kuat.

"Keras kepala. Terserah kau saja. Tapi, kau akan membuatku kesemutan jika terus begini."

"Kenapa kau tenang sekali?"

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae berbalik menghadap ke arah Hyukjae. Ia merasa aneh dengan reaksi Hyukjae. Biasanya orang akan langsung panik dan bertanya tentang banyak hal, tapi kenapa Hyukjae begitu tenang? Ada apa dengan tatapannya? Apa dia bersimpati? Mencoba mengasihaninya? Atau apa? Donghae tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Hyukjae.

"Kau melukai wajahmu? Kau ini!"

Hyukjae memukul ringan dada Donghae begitu menyadari ada luka gores di wajahnya. Ia mengambil selembar plester yang selalu tersedia di dalam saku mantelnya dengan tangan yang tidak di genggam Donghae.

"Besok aku pasti dimarahi oleh managermu! Kalau sampai aku di pecat karena hal ini, kau harus bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya, Lee Donghae."

Genggaman tangan Donghae melemah saat Hyukjae berusaha menariknya. Hyukjae membutuhkan kedua tangannya untuk menempelkan plester di wajah Donghae yang tergores. Sepertinya pipi kiri Donghae tergores pecahan cermin yang dia hancurkan dengan tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, wajah seorang aktor itu aset. Kau harus merawatnya, jangan sampai ter-"

Kalimat Hyukjae terputus, ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tengkuknya dan membungkam bibirnya. Hyukjae sangat terkejut tapi tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya mampu membelalakan matanya. Ia setengah menunduk karena Donghae terus menarik tengkuknya dan pagutannya semakin menuntut.

 _Sial! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Pagutan Donghae begitu kuat, Hyukjae bahkan tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

Tunggu...

Mengimbanginya? Hyukjae pasti hilang akal!

Tangan Hyukjae berusaha mendorong jauh tubuh Donghae, tapi pagutannya malah semakin kuat. Membuat Hyukjae terbuai dan mulai menikmati pagutan mereka.

 _He's a good kisser indeed! Damn it._

Setelah beberapa menit pagutan Donghae melemah, matanya mulai terpejam. Seharusnya Hyukjae memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan pagutan mereka, tapi Hyukjae malah membiarkannya dan sibuk memperhatikan wajah terlelap Donghae. Dia begitu damai dalam tidurnya, wajahnya terlihat tenang dan polos.

Tak lama pagutan mereka terlepas, Donghae sudah benar-benar terlelap. Hyukjae menarik pelan bibirnya, tapi matanya terus tertuju pada wajah Donghae. Akhirnya Hyukjae bisa mengambil nafas dan meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?_

.

 **DE**

.

Mata Donghae terbuka perlahan, ia berusaha mengimbangi penglihatannya karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Samar-samar Donghae melihat bayangan seseorang sedang membuka gorden kamarnya. Biasanya, Donghae akan langsung mengamuk dan memaki siapapun jika dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi kali ini Donghae harus menelan semua makiannya begitu melihat wajah Hyukjae yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sinar matahari yang berada di belakang Hyukjae memberikan efek yang dramatis.

Indah...

Dia begitu indah...

"Aku menggunakan kamar mandimu tadi. Oh, dan ini americano kesukaanmu. Sarapanmu ada di meja makan. Karena aku bukan pelayanmu, kau harus berjalan sendiri ke meja makan kalau kau lapar. Selesai."

Donghae masih berada di posisinya, duduk di tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari Hyukjae. Ia mulai meneguk Americano hangatnya dan sadar tangan kanannya sudah terbalut rapi. Ah, sepertinya Hyukjae yang membalutnya dan juga memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Pandangan Donghae masih tertuju pada Hyukjae, dia sedang menelepon seseorang. Mungkin Yongsun, karena dia terdengar sedang melaporkan sesuatu. Sepertinya Hyukjae melaporkan kejadian semalam.

Sudah lama sekali Donghae tidak mengamuk seperti semalam. Semua terjadi karena pesan yang disampaikan Jihoon. Dia menyampaikan pesan dari kakak Donghae soal kencan buta dengan adik dari direktur kenalannya. Donghae berkali-kali menolaknya, tapi kakaknya terus saja memaksanya dan bahkan mengancamnya menggunakan nama ayahnya juga Hyukjae. Mengingat hal itu membuat emosi Donghae memuncak, ia melemparkan cangkir yang ada ditangannya ke tembok hingga benda yang kelihatan mahal itu hancur berantakan.

"Kau kenapa? Kopinya tidak enak? Seharusnya kau bilang. Kau punya mulut 'kan? Gunakan mulutmu dan bukan emosimu! Dasar bodoh."

"Bodoh? Aku?"

"Iya, bodoh. Kau. Mau marah? Mau berkelahi? Simpan itu untuk nanti. Sebentar lagi managermu datang, kita ada syuting hari ini."

Dan kemudian Hyukjae keluar dari kamar Donghae. Meninggalkan si tampan yang sedang berdecih tak percaya.

Benar, sulit di percaya!

Baru kali ini ada orang yang terang-terangan mengatainya dan bahkan mengajaknya berkelahi. Cari mati.

"Cepat mandi! Kau mau kesiangan?"

Teriakan Hyukjae dari luar membuat Donghae terperanjat, ia buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk kamar mandi.

Tunggu sebentar...

Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja tertutup. Kenapa Donghae harus kaget dan mengikuti perintah Hyukjae? Konyol!

"Simpan makianmu untuk nanti, aku akan melayanimu kalau kau ingin berkelahi. Sekarang mandi dan bersiap."

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae berteriak dari luar. Seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Donghae. Sialan! Donghae menendang pintu kamar mandi kesal, tapi meski begitu ia tetap melakukan perintah Hyukjae untuk mandi.

"Aku menunggumu di depan kamar mandi. Jangan takut."

Takut?

Donghae memelototi pintu kamar mandi seolah yang dipelototinya itu Hyukjae. Takut katanya? Meledek rupanya. Lihat saja nanti, Donghae akan menunjukan apa itu rasa takut pada Hyukjae.

"Hei, kau masih di situ?"

"Ya, aku masih disini menunggumu selesai mandi. Kenapa?"

"Bisa ambilkan bathrobe?"

Gara-gara Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae tergesa-gesa tadi, Donghae jadi lupa membawa bathrobenya. Biasanya Donghae akan keluar tidak peduli meski telanjang bulat, toh ini rumahnya dan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Tapi kali ini Donghae membutuhkan bathrobenya karena tidak mau Hyukjae terkejut melihat tubuh sempurnanya.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu."

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Donghae berdenyut sakit, Hyukjae benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Benarkah dia Hyukjae yang dikenalnya? Benarkah dia Hyukjae yang mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu dulu? Kenapa ekspektasinya jauh sekali dari kenyataan? Oke, simpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. Hari ini Donghae harus bersiap kerja dan ia mulai kedinginan karena diam di kamar mandi terlalu lama. Jadi Donghae memilih untuk keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benangpun dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Hyukjae tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan bathrobe di tangannya.

"Ke—kenapa kau keluar?"

"Aku mau mengambil—"

Kalimat Donghae terpotong, ia tiba-tiba menyeringai saat menyadari raut wajah Hyukjae yang terkejut. Sepertinya ia dapat ide untuk menunjukan apa itu 'takut' pada Hyukjae. Tanpa memutus kontak matanya, Donghae melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuat Hyukjae terpojok di tepian tempat tidur. Kakinya tidak bisa melangkah mundur lebih jauh lagi.

"Minggir."

"Kenapa harus seterkejut itu?"

"Siapa yang terkejut? Dasar bodoh!"

Donghae meraih bathrobe yang ada di tangan Hyukjae dengan gerakan seduktif, matanya terus memandangi Hyukjae seolah sedang menelanjanginya.

 _Shit! Lee Donghae and his teases._

"Terkejut melihat _Blue Whale_ milikku?"

 _Blue..._

 _Apa katanya?_

Pandangan Hyukjae mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya di lihat.

 _Well, how to unsee thing?_

Hyukjae merasa matanya telah melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Dan sekarang ia merasa penglihatannya tercemar.

"Sebaiknya kau minggir."

"Oke."

Masih dengan tatapan menelanjangi, Donghae mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka. Tapi sialnya, yang dilakukan Donghae hanya membuat Hyukjae jadi semakin jelas melihat ke arah sana. Ke arah selatan tubuh Donghae. Oke, itu memang besar. Donghae yang menyadari arah pandang Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum bangga, ia tahu milik Hyukjae tidak akan lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Apa ukurannya membuatmu terkejut? Itulah sebabnya aku memanggilnya _Blue Whale_. Karena dia besar."

Bola mata Hyukjae berputar malas, Donghae dan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi itu memang terkutuk. Haruskah Hyukjae menghajarnya saja? Tangannya tidak tahan untuk melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah tengilnya.

"Apa gunanya besar tapi impoten?"

"Im— apa kau bilang?"

"Impoten!"

 _Sialan_

 _Menantang_ _rupanya_. _Akan kubuat kau memujaku dan memohon_ _padaku untuk menguasaimu, Lee Hyukjae..._

 **TBC**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

 **Oke guys, ini ngelag parah. ternyata kl di app ngetik lbh dari 4k words itu ngelagnya parah.**

 **Next chap mungkin akan lebih pendek, tp meski pendek akan saya usahakan update agak cepet.**

 **pertanyaan saya jawab di line, makasih :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	4. A MOMENT

**BODYGUARD**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _I'll spend my days running after your heart..._**

.

.

Malam ini Hyukjae tidak bisa pulang, karena Donghae masih ada jadwal pemotretan dan wawancara dengan sebuah majalah terkenal seusai jadwal syutingnya selesai. Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang berpose di depan kamera, ia bisa merasakan aura maskulin Donghae yang menguar saat laki-laki tampan bermata hazel itu di depan kamera. Dia terlihat dingin dan maskulin, tapi juga akan terlihat hangat saat bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Sayangnya, dia tidak suka tersenyum. Jadi lebih sering terlihat kurang ajar dan brengsek dari pada hangat.

Sudah hampir sebulan Hyukjae bekerja untuk Donghae dan selama sebulan ini pula Hyukjae banyak mempelajari sifat Donghae. Dia pribadi yang aneh, dingin dan terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Tempramennya buruk, bicaranya tidak sopan, kurang ajar yang mendekati bedebah, juga sering sekali mengabaikan orang. Kesepuluh jari Hyukjae bahkan tidak cukup untuk menghitung berapa banyak orang yang tersinggung karena sikap Donghae yang satu itu. Intinya, Donghae itu tipe pribadi yang di benci oleh kebanyakan orang. Terkadang Hyukjae mendengar orang berbisik-bisik dan membicarakan hal buruk tentang Donghae di belakang, bahkan tak jarang mereka mengumpat dan menyumpahi Donghae.

Mengerikan sekali.

Kadang juga Hyukjae menerima titipan hadiah berupa teror dari anti-fan Donghae. Entah itu tikus mati, foto dirinya yang di coret-coret, atau bahkan boneka yang dilumuri darah buatan. Serius, Donghae harus memperbaiki sikap kalau hidupnya ingin tenang.

"Berhenti mengatur dan mengancamku, _Hyung_!"

Hyukjae terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak sadar Donghae sudah tidak berada di posisinya. Dia berada di sudut ruangan dengan seseorang berjas rapi. Sepertinya mereka bersitegang, bisa di lihat dari cara Donghae membentak laki-laki berjas dihadapannya itu. Tatapan matanya bahkan tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Sebelum kejadian buruk terjadi, Hyukjae buru-buru menghampiri dan menengahi mereka yang sedang adu mulut itu.

"Lee Donghae, kendalikan dirimu!"

"Lee Hyukjae?"

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki berjas itu. Ia tidak asing dengan wajah yang hampir serupa dengan Donghae itu.

"Donghwa _Hyung_?"

Ingatan Hyukjae berputar ke 20 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih berusia 10 tahun. Dia Lee Donghwa, anak sulung presiden direktur Lee. Atasan ayahnya dulu. Ayah Hyukjae bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi ayah mereka dan ibu Hyukjae bekerja sebagai pengasuh mereka berdua.

"Tunggu. Kalau kau Lee Donghwa, itu artinya Donghae adalah—"

"Hyukjae, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ketiga orang itu saling memandangi satu sama lain terheran-heran.Hyukjae tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Donghwa karena terlalu sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hyukjae?"

"Ya? Oh, aku bekerja. _Hyung_ sendiri?"

"Aku—"

"Pergilah. Kita bicarakan ini nanti."

Sebelum Donghwa selesai dengan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah memotongnya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Jika sudah begini, Hyukjae tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Jadi Hyukjae hanya membungkuk tanpa kata pada Donghwa dan berlari menyusul Donghae.

Nanti saja bersikap sopan dan reuniannya. Donghae lebih penting saat ini.

Dan benar saja, saat Hyukjae sampai di ruang ganti, barang-barang di sana sudah berhamburan. Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae menghantam cermin dengan tangan kosong. Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang sebelum menarik tangan Donghae dengan kasar dan menghentikan pukulannya pada cermin yang mulai retak itu.

"Hentikan."

Donghae tidak mendengarkannya, ia menepis tangan Hyukjae dan kembali memukuli cermin itu hingga hancur. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sela-sela jemari Donghae, tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak peduli dan terus menghantam cermin itu.

"Kubilang hentikan, Lee Donghae!"

Melihat Donghae yang semakin brutal, Hyukjae terpaksa menarik tangan Donghae dan melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya untuk membuat laki-laki itu sadar bahwa perbuatannya sia-sia dan hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Donghae tersungkur, nafasnya memburu dan tatapan matanya begitu menusuk. Seolah bisa membunuh siapa saja. Hanya beberapa saat saja Donghae bergeming, karena sesaat kemudian ia menerjang Hyukjae dan mencengkram kerah kemejanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, bersiap melayangkan tinju balasan. Tapi niatnya urung ketika melihat mata bulat Hyukjae, ia malah meninju tembok di samping kepala Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana mengendarai mobilnya sembarangan.

.

 **DE**

.

Hyukjae sampai tak lama setelah Donghae, ia menyusulnya dengan taksi barusan. Yongsun dan Jihoon tidak bisa mengantar Hyukjae karena terlalu sibuk mengurus kekacauan di sana. _Well_ , ruang ganti tiba-tiba saja kacau dan ada beberapa barang yang hancur, tentu saja semua yang ada di sana panik. Sudah menjadi tugas Yongsun sebagai manager untuk menjelaskan—atau lebih tepatnya mengarang—soal kenapa ruangan itu bisa kacau. Bisa dibayangkan kalau semua orang tahu soal kelemahan Donghae yang satu itu. Media akan memberitakan hal yang berlebihan, masyarakat akan menilainya sesuka hati dan tentu saja karir Donghae akan berakhir begitu saja.

Oke, lupakan.

Sekarang ini Hyukjae harus fokus pada Donghae dan memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu nanti saja. Begitu sampai di rumah Donghae, pikiran Hyukjae sudah menerka-nerka apa saja barang yang akan dihancurkan Donghae. Tapi betapa tercengangnya Hyukjae, karena saat ia masuk ke ruang tengah tak ada satu barangpun yang hancur. Gelas-gelas tampak utuh di tempatnya, kursi dan perabotan lain di ruang tengah juga masih tertata rapi. Dan saat sampai di kamar Donghae, di sana juga terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kekacauan apapun. Hyukjae hanya melihat Donghae sedang duduk di lantai bersandar pada tepian tempat tidur. Seperti biasanya.

"Tidak adakah cara lain untuk melampiaskan emosimu?"

Suasana kamar menjadi sedikit mencekam ketika Donghae memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan paling membunuhnya. Tapi alih-alih merasa takut, Hyukjae mengabaikan tatapan itu dan malah menghampirinya untuk ikut duduk tepat disampingnya. Seperti biasa, Hyukjae akan duduk di sana dan siap mengoceh sendirian.

"Apa itu tidak sakit? Kurasa kau harus cari cara lain untuk melampiaskan emosimu dan berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri. Hm, kau tahu? Berteriak atau semacamnya juga bisa meringankan emosimu atau—"

Oh, jangan lagi.

Selalu saja begini. Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Donghae membungkam Hyukjae dengan ciuman mendadaknya. Hyukjae diam saja, toh ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya terjadi. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru Donghae. Anggaplah semua ini bagian dari pekerjaannya. Tidak ada ruginya melayani satu ciuman meski dari sesama laki-laki, yang penting Donghae tidak mengurangi bayarannya. Gila memang. Hyukjae menjual jasa, tapi entah kenapa saat bersama Donghae ia seperti sedang menjual dirinya.

Menjadi serba kekurangan dan sangat tergantung pada uang memang sangat buruk. Lihatlah Hyukjae, ia rela di cium dan diperlakukan seperti seorang 'pacar gelap' oleh Lee Donghae. Katakanlah Hyukjae aneh karena tidak bisa menolaknya ketika Donghae melakukan hal itu. Uang salah satunya, tapi juga ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendorong Hyukjae untuk menikmati perlakuan Donghae dan bahkan terbuai karenanya.

Sinting.

Hyukjae merasa dirinya sudah sinting karena uang. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki seperti hilang entah kemana saat Donghae mencoba mendominasinya seperti sekarang. Seperti malam ini misalnya, Hyukjae membiarkan Donghae memagut bibirnya dan tangannya sibuk meraba pinggang Hyukjae dengan begitu sensual. Jujur saja, Hyukjae suka ketika Donghae mulai mengelus lalu meremas lembut pinggangnya. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae semakin terbuai dan seolah mempersilahkan Donghae untuk berbuat lebih karena sekarang ini Hyukjae mulai berani menekan tengkuk Donghae untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka.

"Lee Donghae—"

Lenguhan Hyukjae yang menyebut nama Donghae, membuat Donghae lebih berani untuk berbuat lebih. Ada getaran aneh ketika Hyukjae menyebut namanya dengan nafas yang tersendat dan terengah. Manja dan sensual. Jemari Donghae yang tadi meraba pinggang Hyukjae kini beralih pada kancing celana Hyukjae, ia mencoba untuk melepas ikatan sabuk Hyukjae dan memereteli kancing celananya. Dan hanya butuh satu tarikan untuk menarik zipper celana Hyukjae ke bawah.

"Ngh—Lee Donghae."

Ini salah, tidak seharusnya Hyukjae menikmati semua ini. Tidak seharusnya Hyukjae mempersilahkan Donghae untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Tapi apa daya? Tubuhnya ini sekarang bergerak di luar kendali. Meski pikirannya terus melarang dan memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan semua ini, tapi tubuhnya justru bergerak dengan sendirinya dan menghiraukan pikirannya. Semakin berusaha menolak, semakin tidak terkendali pula reaksi tubuh Hyukjae.

Gila dan kacau.

"Jangan—"

Hyukjae melenguh dan mendesah hebat saat Donghae mulai menggerayangi miliknya dari luar. Sensasinya luar biasa, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini bahkan ketika mencoba menyentuh dirinya sendiri di bilik toilet dengan pikiran paling kotor sekalipun. Sentuhan Donghae terasa berbeda, terlalu nikmat hingga rasanya Hyukjae bisa datang kapan saja bahkan sebelum Donghae menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

" _Feels good_?"

"Tidak! Ugh—"

Meski penolakan disampaikan oleh bibir merah Hyukjae, tapi Donghae justru merasa senang dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Hyukjae. Lihatlah bagaimana Hyukjae menggeliat keenakan sementara bibirnya berkata tidak dan terus berusaha menolak. Donghae semakin memperdalam pagutannya, hingga membuat Hyukjae terjungkal ke belakang dan membuatnya berbaring pasrah di lantai. Terkurung di antara tubuh Donghae yang maskulin.

Sambil tangannya memereteli kancing kemeja Hyukjae, bibir tipis Donghae tak henti-hentinya memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah dan leher Hyukjae yang putih dan mulus. Memabukan, tubuh Hyukjae bagaikan candu. Aroma tubuh Hyukjae mendorong Donghae menjadi semakin menggila.

"Jangan di situ. Jangan—"

"Sensitif?"

Oh, Hyukjae begitu sensitif. Donghae hanya menyenggol puncak dada dengan jari dan Hyukjae mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang yang menggoda. Bukannya berhenti, Donghae malah semakin gencar mengecupi leher Hyukjae dan jarinya mulai mempermainkan puncak dada sensitif itu. Desahan demi desahan mengalun lembut dari bibir Hyukjae, entah berapa kali Hyukjae menolak dan berkata jangan tapi pada akhirnya tetap membiarkan Donghae mengerjainya. Bahkan Hyukjae memekik manja ketika Donghae mulai meninggalkan jejak di leher mulusnya yang tanpa cela itu.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Tuan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlalu mendominasi."

Wow.

Luar biasa!

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Donghae ketika Hyukjae mengehntikan pergerakan tangan Donghae yang hampir saja menelanjangi bagian bawahnya. Mata sendu Donghae terbuka sepenuhnya, ia menunggu apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah praktek secara langsung, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Hyukjae membalikan keadaan, ia membuat Donghae berada dibawahnya sekarang. Tidak akan Hyukjae biarkan Donghae berbuat sesukanya. Bagaimanapun Hyukjae juga laki-laki, ia memiliki ego yang sama dengan Donghae kalau menyangkut soal seperti ini.

"Lakukan, tunjukan apa yang kau bisa."

"Kau akan menyesal, Lee Donghae."

Tidak akan Hyukjae biarkan Donghae terlalu mendominasi dirinya. Meski jujur saja Hyukjae menikmati semua perbuatan Donghae barusan, bukan berarti ia akan mengaku dengan mudah bahwa dirinya memang submisif. Oh, yang benar saja! Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki sudah minus dan jika ia mengaku submisif pada Donghae, maka harga dirinya akan hilang sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menelanjangimu, bodoh!"

Donghae tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya, ia terkekeh geli karena sekarang Hyukjae sedang berusaha memereteli kancing kemejanya satu persatu tapi tidak melakukan apapun selain itu. Tidak ada godaan, sentuhan sensual, atau bahkan kecupan. Hyukjae hanya duduk di atas perut Donghae dan jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Donghae dengan tenang.

Dia menggemaskan, Donghae semakin ingin memiliknya.

"Kali pertamamu?"

"Sok tahu!"

Kepala Donghae mengangguk, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Meledek Hyukjae, rupanya. Donghae tahu, ini pasti yang pertama bagi Hyukjae. Meski tidak yakin ini benar-benar kali pertama Hyukjae melakukannya, tapi Donghae sudah cukup senang dengan sikap kikuk Hyukjae. Setidaknya itu berarti Hyukjae tidak pernah melakukan seks. Mungkin hanya _making out_ dan sebagainya.

"Senang rasanya menjadi yang pertama kali bagimu, Hyukjae."

Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae mendengar Donghae menyebut namanya. Jantungnya berdegup aneh, tidak sewajar biasanya. Ada perasaan berdebar asing ketika Donghae menyebut namanya dengan tatapan sesendu itu.

"Kau memang keras kepala dan sok tahu. Aku ini laki-laki, hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Aku pernah melakukannya beberapa kali."

"Dengan?"

"Hm—dengan—dengan mantan pacarku dan beberapa gadis. Kau tahu? _One night stand_. Aku melakukan itu."

Sepertinya Hyukjae memang tidak terlalu pintar berbohong. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki yang begitu hemat pada uangnya dan bekerja gila-gilaan demi beberapa puluh lembar won, melakukan hal sia-sia seperti _one night stand_?

"Hmm. Ceritakan pengalamanmu."

Hyukjae menggerakan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tanpa sadar ia menduduki perut Donghae sambil terus berpikir. Sialan memang, seharusnya Hyukjae berpikir panjang sebelum berbohong. Sekarang bagaimana Hyukjae menceritakan pengalaman yang bahkan belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya?

"Itu—"

"Hmm, lanjutkan."

Pandangan Donghae tidak bisa lepas dari wajah polos Hyukjae, ia terus saja memandanginya sambil berbaring dan menjadikan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantalan. Jemarinya mengelus lengan kurus Hyukjae, tapi meski kurus ada beberapa tonjolan otot di sana. Menandakan Hyukjae memang rutin berolahraga melatih tubuhnya.

"Kau akan terkejut bila aku menceritakannya."

"Oh."

Reaksi Donghae datar saja, karena ia tahu Hyukjae sedang berbohong. Donghae hanya gemas dan ingin terus melihat Hyukjae yang hampir telanjang duduk di atas perutnya seperti itu dengan mengulur pembicaraan mereka. Bagian bawahnya berdenyut gila hanya karena pemandangan yang bahkan jauh dari kata erotis ini. Bahu putih Hyukjae terekspos Cuma-Cuma karena kemejanya sudah melorot melalui bahunya, dan jangan lupakan celana panjang Hyukjae yang berantakan karena Donghae sudah membuka kancing dan zippernya.

"Ah!"

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Hyukjae tidak sadar Donghae sudah membalikan keadaan dan membuat Hyukjae kembali berbaring di bawah kungkungannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Donghae menarik bagian bawah Hyukjae hingga tak tersisa apapun. Donghae benar-benar menarik celana panjangnya begitu cepat dan diikuti dengan dalamannya yang hanya berupa celana dalam tipis.

"Hm, _it's smaller than my expectation_."

"Apa kau bilang? Sialan!"

Donghae membungkam Hyukjae dengan ciuman panasnya sebelum si manis ini memulai makiannya, tangannya kembali menyentuh titik-titik sensitif yang baru saja ia hapal beberapa menit yang lalu. Sentuhan Donghae ringan, tapi mampu membuat Hyukjae melenguh dan mensedah hingga mabuk kepayang. Hyukjae suka ketika bibir Donghae memagutnya kasar, ia juga suka ketika jemari Donghae memilin dan bermain-main di puncak dadanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Biarkan saja seperti itu. Biar aku yang bekerja."

Gerakan tangan Hyukjae yang berusaha menarik celana panjang Donghae terhenti, ia memberengut tidak suka. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Donghae kembali membuatnya belingsatan dengan sentuhan sensualnya. Puncak dadanya di jilat dan kecup mesra oleh bibir tipis Donghae, sementara tangan kanannya bekerja di bagian selatan Hyukjae. Mengelusnya, lalu meremasnya agak kuat.

"Mendesah untukku, panggil namaku."

"Ngh—ugh, Lee Donghae."

" _Good_."

Sementara Hyukjae mabuk karena sentuhannya, Donghae mulai meraba lubang bawah Hyukjae dengan jemarinya. Perlahan—sangat perlahan—Donghae mencoba untuk memasukan ujung jarinya di lubang yang sangat sempit itu. Beberapa kali Hyukjae berjengit dan memekik sakit, tapi tidak sekalipun ia menyuruh Donghae menghentikannya. Sudah terlanjur basah, tidak ada gunanya berhenti. Hyukjae malah mulai menikmati jari Hyukjae yang berada di dalamnya, ketika jari-jari panjang Donghae menemukan titik paling sensitifnya dan menggaruknya seduktif. Setelah di rasa cukup, Donghae memulai penetrasi yang sesungguhnya dengan hati-hati karena ia tahu Hyukjae akan merasa kesakitan jika melakukannya dengan terburu-buru. Donghae tidak ingin menyakiti Hyukjae dan ingin memberikannya kenikmatan yang akan sulit dilupakan olehnya.

"Ugh—Lee Donghae, di sana. _Hit that spot_. Ngh— _feels good._ "

Donghae menggeram, menahan nikmat sekaligus perih karena tangannya yang terluka di remas kuat oleh Hyukjae. Tapi meski begitu, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Gerakan Donghae semakin cepat, mengejar sesuatu yang akan meledak dan memberi kehangatan untuk Hyukjae.

"Ah!"

Mereka mendesah lega hampir bersamaan, cairan putih kental meleleh dari bagian selatan mereka. Donghae mengecupi wajah Hyukjae sambil menikmati pelepasannya, penyatuan tubuh mereka begitu menggairahkan menguras tenaga Donghae. Setelah di rasa semua sudah tumpah, Donghae berbaring di samping Hyukjae, mengabaikan bagian bawah Hyukjae yang kacau karena lelehan cairan putih yang masih mengalir dari lubangnya yang baru dikerjai Donghae. Pandangan mata Hyukjae kosong, ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar Donghae dengan nafas memburu.

"Sialan. Kau memang sialan Lee Donghae."

"Masih berpikir tidak menyukai penis?"

"Kau—"

Donghae terkekeh melihat reaksi Hyukjae. Sudah di bilang 'kan? Donghae tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Mulai sekarang, tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, Lee Hyukjae."

"Kenapa?"

Ekor mata Donghae melirik Hyukjae dengan sinis, ia memastikan Hyukjae tidak pura-pura tidak tahu. bukankah ini sudah jelas? Donghae mengklaim Hyukjae sebagai miliknya. Hanya Lee Donghae seorang. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuh miliknya.

"Kau tidak lihat tanda merah yang berserakan di tubuhmu?"

"Itu akan hilang dalam beberapa hari."

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan membiarkannya, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Lee Donghae!"

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Ewh, menjijikan."

 _I want to be where you are, from the moment i rise till the moment i sleep..._

 _Lee Hyukjae..._

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **Here the next chap :)**

 **How?**

 **Maafkan kl pendek, krn seperti yg saya bilang ngetik di app gak bisa banyak.**

 **Akan saya usahakan update cepat...**

 **Makasih ;)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	5. LOVE THAT I NEED

**BODYGUARD**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _I'll spend my days running after your heart..._**

.

.

 **Sepuluh tahun yang lalu...**

Di dalam ruangan rumah duka yang cukup luas itu hanya tertinggal Donghae seorang. Ia sedang memandangi foto ayahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak setetes airmata pun yang Donghae teteskan, ia hanya diam tanpa kata duduk di lantai sambil memandangi foto ayahnya dengan tatapan nanar. Bahkan orang yang berlalu-lalang memberi penghormatan terakhir pada ayahnya, ia abaikan begitu saja. Hanya Donghwa—kakaknya yang sibuk melayani semua tamu yang datang ke rumah duka itu, sementara ibu mereka di larikan ke rumah sakit karena shock.

Donghae ingin menangis, meraung atau apapun itu agar rasa mengganjal di hatinya pergi. Ia juga ingin menunjukan rasa sakitnya karena kehilangan ayah untuk selamanya. Tapi entah kenapa, semakin Donghae menyesal dan semakin ingin menangis, justru tak setetes airmata pun mengalir. Rasa sakit mengganjal di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi Donghae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak dengan kepalan tangannya sesekali. Berharap rasa sakit itu akan segera pergi, atau minimalnya berkurang.

"Anak kurang ajar, tidak berbakti."

"Dia pasti sudah gila."

"Tidak punya perasaan!"

Bisik-bisik seperti itu sudah Donghae dengar sejak dirinya datang ke rumah duka, tapi Donghae tetap bergeming dan mengabaikan bisikan sumbang itu. Donghae terlalu sibuk menenangkan hatinya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang-orang yang berbicara buruk tentangnya di belakang. Lagi-lagi hanya Donghwa yang ada di sana untuk membungkam mulut semua orang dengan sikap ramah dan senyum yang sejuk. Donghae tahu, kakaknya sedang mengendalikan situasi dengan keahliannya. Bersikap ramah. Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya tiga tahun itu ahli dalam bersikap ramah dan mengambil hati orang, tidak heran jika banyak yang menyukainya. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, keduanya memiliki mata sendu yang sama, bibir tipis hampir serupa dan senyum yang sejuk juga menenangkan. Hanya sikap Donghwa yang berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Donghae yang pendiam dan pemurung, ia tidak mudah beradaptasi dan canggung dengan semua orang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Kau pasti anak yang durhaka."

Seorang anak laki-laki—yang mungkin sebaya dengan Donghae— berambut cokelat madu dengan potongan model jamur, menghampiri Donghae. Anak itu berjongkok di hadapan Donghae yang sedang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya, ia baru saja akan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya kalau saja anak laki-laki itu tidak menyapanya.

Donghae mendongak untuk menatapnya. Anak itu tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke mata hazel Donghae, dia membawa sekotak susu strawberry dan roti di tangannya. Oh, Donghae baru ingat. Dia si jamur—entahlah, Donghwa selalu memanggilnya begitu saat anak itu datang ke rumah mereka. Donghae tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi sepertinya dia cukup dekat dengan Donghwa kakaknya.

"Ayahmu meninggal, tapi kenapa kau tidak menangis sama sekali?" tanya anak itu bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Tapi memang seharusnya anak laki-laki tidak menangis," katanya menghibur. "Eh, tapi meski begitu, saat anggota keluargamu ada yang meninggal kau seharusnya—"

"Bukan urusanmu," sela Donghae memotong kalimat anak itu.

Donghae menatapnya dingin, tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Di saat seperti Donghae tidak butuh kata-kata menghibur atau simpati. Terlebih dari orang sok kenal sepertinya.

Anak itu tersenyum, tidak menunjukan rasa tersinggungnya sama sekali. "Aku tahu," katanya ramah. Anak itu menyodorkan susu dan roti yang ada di tangannya pada Donghae. "Makanlah, aku yakin kau belum makan dan minum sejak datang beberapa jam yang lalu. Kuperhatikan kau hanya duduk saja di sini."

Tapi Donghae tidak menerimanya, ia malah memandangi susu dan roti itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Dalam hati ia berpikir, memang benar Donghae belum makan apapun sejak tadi. Rasa lapar ia abaikan karena sibuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Kau mungkin tidak bisa menangis di sini. Tapi percayalah, saat malam tiba dan kau berada sendirian di dalam kamarmu, kau akan tiba-tiba mengingat semua kenangan bersama ayahmu. Kau akan mulai menangis setelah itu," kata anak itu menggantug kalimatnya. "Dan kau tahu? Menangis itu memerlukan energi yang banyak. Jadi pastikan perutmu tidak kosong," sambungnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Akhirnya Donghae mendongak, tak lagi memandangi susu dan roti yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah anak itu dengan seksama. Dari apa yang Donghae tahu selama ini, si jamur—atau sebenarnya dia Lee Hyukjae memang selalu cerewet dan sok kenal. Hyukjae adalah anak bungsu sekretaris pribadi ayahnya dan ibunya Hyukjae bekerja di rumah besar Donghae dan Donghwa sebagai pengasuh mereka sejak kecil. Ibunya sudah seperti ibu kedua bagi Donghwa dan Donghae.

Beberapa kali Hyukjae pernah berkunjung ke rumah Donghae, dia kadang membantu pekerjaan ibunya dan menemani Donghwa bermain game. Donghae tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya, ia hanya tahu karena Hyukjae memang dekat dengan kakaknya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang pendiam dan pemurung, Hyukjae adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Hyukjae mudah akrab dengan siapapun, banyak bicara dan sangat perhatian. Tapi meski begitu, Hyukjae tetap tidak berani mendekati Donghae. Padahal mereka seusia dan Hyukjae terkadang ingin mengajaknya bermain. Tentu saja semua itu dikarenakan oleh pribadi Donghae yang tidak selembut dan seramah kakaknya. Donghae mungkin tipikal Tuan Muda yang arogan dan tidak membiarkan sembarang orang dekat dengannya.

"Ah, dan juga ini." Hyukjae merogoh saku mantelnya, mengambil sesuatu.

Donghae masih memperhatikannya ketika ia sadar, ternyata Hyukjae mengambil sebuah plester dan memasangkannya di pelipis kiri Donghae yang terluka.

Hyukjae meringis, meihat luka yang belum sepenuhnya kering itu. "Sayang sekali kalau di wajah tampanmu ada bekas luka, kau bisa saja jadi aktor terkenal.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Nyatanya, tigapuluh tahun Donghae tetaplah Donghae dengan kepribadian yang dingin. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bahkan sejak kecil dia memang seperti itu. Donghae tetap pendiam, pemurung dan ia juga tidak suka dengan perhatian yang berlebih. Terutama perhatian orang yang mencoba bersimpati padanya. Dan semua hal itu hanya di pahami oleh Hyukjae yang mengenalnya sejak kecil. Meski Hyukjae tidak pernah mengenalnya secara langsung, tapi Hyukjae bisa menilai sikapnya karena Donghwa selalu menceritakan semua hal tentang adiknya pada Hyukjae.

"Tidak kusangka kau adalah si pemurung anak atasan ayahku," Hyukjae terkekeh sambil mengenang. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu. Kau melakukan operasi ya?" gurau Hyukjae.

Dan langsung saja Donghae menatapnya sengit. Tentu saja, Donghae menyangkal tuduhan Hyukjae. Sejak kecil wajahnya memang begini, mungkin sedikit berubah saat ia puber. Tapi Donghae yakin, ia berubah menjadi lebih tampan dari saat kecil dulu.

Donghae mendengus sambil meneguk kopinya. "Berisik, sudahlah," gumamnya pelan.

Hyukjae masih saja membahas hal itu sejak pertama kali mereka saling menyentuh di ranjang tempo hari. Ia jadi semakin bersikap santai pada Donghae setelah mengetahui masa lalu mereka. Hyukjae bahkan tidak segan bicara santai dan membahas masa lalu mereka saat tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua.

"Kita juga pernah kuliah di kampus yang sama 'kan? Kenapa kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku? Pantas saja aku tidak merasa asing denganmu."

Celotehan Hyukjae membuat Donghae berhenti meneguk kopinya, ia menyimpan cangkir kopinya di atas meja makan sederhana itu dengan santai, lalu menyingkirkannya ke samping.

Donghae menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Aku tidak pura-pura," katanya lesu. "Kau saja yang tidak bisa mengingatku. Kemampuan mengingatmu sungguh payah."

kini Hyukjae ikut-ikutan menyingkirkan cangkir tehnya, ia melipat lengannya di meja kemudian menatap Donghae lurus. "Kalau kau tahu, seharusnya kau mengingatkan aku."

"Kita tidak pernah benar-benar saling kenal," kata Donghae dingin.

Alis Hyukjae terangkat. "Apa?"

 _Well_ , yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa 'kan berbasa-basi sedikit? Hyukjae menggeleng karena kehilangan kata-kata, sikap dinginnya benar-benar tidak tertolong. Bahkan setelah apa yang mereka lalui tempo hari. Ya, Donghae memang tidak berubah meski telah dengan kurang ajar menyentuh Hyukjae.

"Kau selalu menghindariku, Hyukjae."

Dan lagi, Donghae memanggil namanya dengan suara rendah yang lembut. Untuk beberapa alasan, Hyukjae selalu merasa senang jika namanya di sebut seperti itu.

Hyukjae berdecak. "Jangan menjungkir-balikan fakta, Lee Donghae!" bantah Hyukjae agak kesal. "Kau yang selalu bersikap ketus padaku, kau menatapku seolah aku melakukan dosa besar padamu. Saat remaja maupun saat kuliah dulu, tatapanmu tetap sama seperti itu," kata Hyukjae kesal. "Bahkan sekarang pun masih sama!" Tambahnya semakin kesal.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Hyukjae, semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. Hanya saja Hyukjae tidak pernah tahu saat Donghae memperhatikannya diam-diam dengan tatapan lembut dan sendu.

Donghae beranjak dari kursinya, ia menghampiri Hyukjae yang ada di sebrang meja makan. "Pernahkah kau menyadarinya? Kau yang membuatku seperti itu."

Donghae duduk di tepian meja makan, tepat di hadapan Hyukjae. akhirnya Hyukjae harus mendongak untuk menatap langsung ke mata sendu Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

"Jangan membiarkan orang lain menatapmu, apalagi menyentuhmu," jawab Donghae ambigu. Jemari kasarnya mengelus tengkuk Hyukjae, lalu menunduk untuk membisikan sesuatu. "Aku tidak suka saat milikku di sentuh orang lain," bisiknya dengan suara rendah dan berat.

"Milikmu?" tanya Hyukjae lagi dengan diiringi suara desahan tertahan. Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa tiba-tiba tinggi saat Donghae menyentuhnya seperti itu dan berbisik _sexy_ di telinganya.

"Kau milikku," tegas Donghae. Kemudian mata Donghae menangkap sesuatu di leher putih pucat Hyukjae. "Oh, tanda merah di lehermu mulai memudar. Haruskah aku menambahnya lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu, Donghae menarik kerah kemeja Hyukjae agar dia berdiri dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae yang duduk di tepian meja makan. Kemudian Donghae mulai mengecupi leher dan tengkuk Hyukjae, memancing desahan tertahan dari Hyukjae.

"Tunggu, Lee Donghae. kau pikir hanya dirimu yang bisa mengotori tubuhku?"

Hyukjae membalikan keadaan, ia menunduk dan menghimpit Donghae di meja makan. Wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk leher Donghae dan bibirnya mulai bekerja untuk meninggalkan tanda merah yang cukup terang di leher Donghae.

Jika Yongsun atau Jihoon melihat tanda merah itu, mereka pasti panik. Berpikir mungkin Donghae telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi.

Hyukjae tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. "Sekarang semua orang juga akan tahu, kau sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang."

Keduanya saling menatap intim dan melempar senyum, kemudian Donghae mengakhiri semua itu dengan mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka. Donghae memagut lembut bibir penuh Hyukjae, bersiap membawa Hyukjae ke dalam kungkungannya seperti tempo hari.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah selesai?"

Suara Jihoon menginterupsi gerakan tangan Donghae yang baru saja akan meraba bokong Hyukjae. Pagutannya terlepas dan matanya langsung melayangkan tatapan paling membunuh pada Jihoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Memperhatikan keintiman yang dilakukan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Park Jihoon!"

Yang di panggil hanya angkat bahu tak acuh. Jangan salahkan Jihoon, salahkan Donghae yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Karena pengendalian diri Donghae yang buruk itu, kini Jihoon harus melihat adegan tidak senonoh dari dua laki-laki dewasa yang awalnya sering berdebat itu. Apa? Donghae sedang membuat drama dengan tema musuh jadi cinta? Menggelikan. Kalau saja Jihoon punya keberanian yang lebih, ingin rasanya mentertawakan Donghae. Tapi Jihoon masih sayang nyawa, ia tidak ingin mati muda di tangan Donghae.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Donghae sambil menghampiri Jihoon ke ruang tamu, lalu mengajaknya ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Tidak lupa ia memukul ringan kepala Jihoon untuk melampiaskan kekesalan karena gagal menyentuh Hyukjae.

Sementara Hyukjae masih mematung di meja makan, ia kaget setengah mati karena aksinya di tonton Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya melihat dua orang laki-laki sedang bercumbu tidak tahu malu di meja makan. Oh, ya ampun. Bisa gila aku."

"Park Jihoon, kau berani memakiku?"

Lubang hidung jihoon mengembang menahan kesal. Kalau diijinkan, Jihoon ingin sekali memaki Donghae dan kalau bisa memukul kepalanya juga agar Donghae sadar dia adalah selebriti papan atas. Ada banyak mata memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

" _Hyung_ , kau ini selebriti. Banyak kamera mengelilingimu, bukan hanya sepasang atau dua pasang mata yang memperhatikanmu. Tapi ribuan pasang mata!"

Donghae mnyeret pandangannya pada Jihoon. "Lalu?"

Jihoon mendengus. "Lalu, akan ada artikel soal tanda merah mencurigakan di lehermu itu. Kau tidak tahu? Penglihatan _netizen_ bahkan jauh lebih jeli dari FBI sekalipun!" tegas Jihoon kesal.

Donghae meraba lehernya sendiri. _Apa sejelas itu?_ Tapi biarlah, Donghae tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu. Lagi pula akhir-akhir ini Donghae jarang membuat skandal, paparazi yang selalu menguntitnya pasti butuh sesuatu untuk diberitakan. Jadi biarlah.

"Oh iya, _Hyung_. Presdir meneleponku kemarin."

Donghae menoleh ke arah Jihoon yang duduk di tepian kolam berenang. "Mau apa?" tanya Donghae heran.

Jihoon tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Donghae. Sejenak berpikir, kalimat apa yang tidak akan membuat Donghae marah? Jihoon tahu, Donghae sangat sensitif mengenai kakaknya.

"Hm, dia memintaku untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu minggu malam."

Kepalan tangan Donghae di dalam saku celana trainingnya menguat. Donghae marah, tapi tidak bisa melampiaskannya pada Jihoon yang tidak tahu apa-apa,

"Dan kau melakukannya?" Intonasi suara Donghae yang datar membuat Jihoon menundukan kepalanya, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Donghae. Matanya terpejam, bersiap menerima apapun yang akan Donghae lakukan padanya.

"Itu—" Jihoon mengangguk, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sudahlah, ia yakin Donghae pasti akan memakinya dan sebentar lagi akan menghantam kepalanya. Dalam hati Jihoon berhitung, biasanya Donghae akan memukulnya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

 _Sepuluh,_

 _Sebelas..._

 _Sebelas?_

Jihoon mendongak, menatap Donghae. " _Hyung_?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kosongkan saja, lalu beritahu aku lokasinya. Dimana dia ingin menemuiku."

Mata Jihoon membulat sempurna, dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Ini hari apa? Ada apa dengan Donghae? Sikap Donghae tidak biasanya seperti itu. Aneh.

 _Akan aku selesaikan permainan ini..._

.

 **DE**

.

Kurang dari dua jam lagi dari waktu yang di tentukan Donghwa untuk kencan buta Donghae malam ini. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bersiap-siap atau membuat dirinya rapi, Donghae malah bersantai di ruang tengah rumahnya sambil menikmati anggur merah tahun 1986 kesukaannya. Pikiran Donghae kacau, penuh dengan kabut kemarahan. Ingin mengamuk, tapi Donghae sudah lelah untuk melakukan itu. Akhirnya Donghae hanya berdiam diri di ruang tengah dan membuat dirinya mabuk.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap, Tuan."

Suara laki-laki berjas hitam itu menginterupsi Donghae yang sedang meneguk anggur merahnya, ia menoleh menatap sengit sekretaris kakaknya yang begitu patuh dan setia itu.

"Jangan memerintahku, brengsek!"

Donghae melemparkan gelasnya ke arah sekretaris kakaknya, nyaris saja kena kalau orang itu tidak mundur selangkah. Kemudian Donghae menghampirinya, mencengkram kerah kemejanya dan bersiap untuk melayangkan tinju.

"Ayo kita pergi dan selesaikan semua ini."

Akhirnya Donghae menurunkan tangannya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar si sekretaris dan hanya menepuk-nepuk pipi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sudahlah, Donghae lelah dan melampiaskan marahnya pada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa bukanlah solusi. Donghae lebih baik menuruti keinginan kakaknya dan menghajarnya sampai mati saat bertemu dengannya nanti.

"Lewat sini, Tuan."

Laki-laki itu menggiring Donghae menuju mobil yang sudah di siapkan Donghwa. Uang yang dihasilkan Donghwa pasti sangat banyak, lihat mobil hitam mewah yang Donghwa siapkan untuknya. Dia pasti ingin pamer pada calon adik iparnya. Adik ipar? Persetan, Donghae tidak akan menikahi siapapun.

Tidak ada yang terjadi sepanjang perjalanan, Donghae hanya diam sambil mengamati jalanan yang ia lewati dari balik jendela mobil. Sesekali Donghae membuang napas, ia tidak tahan ingin mengumpat dan menghantam sesuatu untuk meredakan rasa marahnya yang menggelegak. Dalam hati Donghae tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk kakaknya yang menjadikan Donghae sebagai bonekanya. Kenapa Donghae harus mau jadi bonekanya dan tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta yang dibutuhkannya? Kenapa?

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan."

Donghae mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara, ia keluar dari mobil dan membawa langkahnya menuju ruangan mewah di sebuah restoran yang sudah di pesan oleh kakaknya. Langkahnya berhenti, ketika menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam dan panjang melambaikan tangannya. Tapi Donghae tampak tidak tertarik pada gadis itu, ia menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan duduk di sana tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Lee Donghae." Gadis itu tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membangun suasana.

Tapi Donghae tidak tertarik menyambut uluran tangannya dan memilih untuk meneguk air putih yang sudah tersedia di sana.

"Langsung saja, apa tujuan dari pertemuan ini?" tanya Donghae datar.

Gadis itu menarik tangannya kembali sambil tersenyum miris, ia kemudian memperhatikan wajah Donghae dengan seksama. "Dingin seperti biasanya."

"Kubilang langsung saja, Choi Jiwon."

"Baiklah aku akan langsung saja. Bulan depan akan ada skandal tentang kencan kita dan diikuti berita pertunangan, lalu pernikahan."

Tentu saja Donghae sudah menduga semua itu. Ini semua pasti rencana kakaknya yang di bantu oleh Choi Jiwon, gadis yang nantinya mungkin akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dia—Choi Jiwon, adalah teman Donghae semasa kuliah dulu. Dia adik dari Choi Siwon, seorang pengusaha muda rekan bisnis kakaknya. Mereka sedang merencanakan sebuah project besar dan entah kenapa harus melibatkan Jiwon dan Donghae untuk mewujudkan rencana itu.

Kepribadian Jiwon sangat menyebalkan, dia tipikal nona muda yang angkuh dan arogan. Hidupnya biasa bergelimang harta, tidak heran jika sepanjang dia hidup hanya bisa meremehkan dan merendahkan orang lain. Dia menilai semuanya dengan uang, bahkan kebahagiaannya pun dia bandingkan dengan uang. Itu sebabnya Donghae tidak pernah mau terlibat dengannya, baik semasa kuliah dulu ataupun sekarang. Tidak ada bedanya, Donghae tetap tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis angkuh itu.

Jangankan terlibat pertunangan atau pernikahan dengannya, sekedar berurusan dengannya saja Donghae tidak sudi.

Donghae mendengus. "Dengar, kalau kau mau menikah. Menikahlah sendiri, jangan libatkan aku."

Setelah berkata begitu, Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tidak mau terlibat obrolan lebih lama dengan Jiwon dan membuat emosinya naik. Donghae tidak mau menghajar seorang gadis. Harus Donghae akui dirinya memang kasar, tapi tidak pada perempuan atau anak-anak. Donghae tidak sebengis itu, ia masih tahu batasan.

Jiwon mengejar Donghae ke parkiran, beruntung Donghae belum benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil dan baru membuka pintunya setengah.

"Aku bisa saja mengatakan pada Hyukjae bahwa kau yang melenyapkan gadis yang disukainya dulu."

Tepat sebelum Donghae benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Jiwon menghentikan dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Donghae terpicu. Tangannya terkepal kuat, ia menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan kemudian meninju kaca mobil yang tebal itu sekuat tenaga hingga membuat kaca itu nyaris hancur. Luka di tangan Donghae yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh menjadi semakin parah, darah segar merembes dari sela-sela kain kassa yang membalut luka sebelumnya.

"Hentikan semua ini, Lee Donghae. Atau keegoisanmu akan menelan korban lagi," kata Jiwon lagi.

Napas Donghae memburu mendengar ucapan Jiwon, ia benar-benar harus meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum emosinya semakin menjadi. Donghae tidak mau benar-benar membunuh orang di sini.

"Hentikan!"

"Pikirkan lah, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu."

.

 **DE**

.

Hyukjae melihat layar ponselnya dengan gelisah sambil menunggu kedatangan Donghae. Klien istimewanya Lee Donghae, tidak bisa dihubungi sejak sore tadi dan Jihoon memberi tahu katanya Donghae menemui seseorang. Perasaan Hyukjae jadi tidak enak ketika panggilan teleponnya tidak di angkat, karena tidak biasanya Donghae tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya. Akhirnya setelah berpikir panjang dan menimbang-nimbang, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Donghae. Meskipun hari sudah larut dan ini hari liburnya. Tidak ada pilihan, Hyukjae harus memastikan Donghae aman agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

Dan benar saja dugaan Hyukjae, keadaan rumah sudah hancur berantakan seperti baru di terjang badai. Pelaku yang membuat rumah berantakan tidak ada di sana, dia mungkin masih dalam perjalanan atau entahlah Hyukjae tidak bisa menduga dia ada dimana.

"Lee Donghae?" Panggil Hyukjae ragu-ragu.

Akhirnya orang yang dicemaskan Hyukjae datang juga. Keadaannya sangat kacau, penampilannya berantakan. Sulit di jelaskan. Yang jelas Hyukjae tahu, Donghae pasti habis melukai dirinya sendiri karena perban yang membalut tangan kanannya berlumuran darah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hyukjae beranjak dari sofa dan membantu Donghae masuk ke kamarya. Kemudian ia membawa kotak obat untuk membalut kembali luka di tangan Donghae. Seandainya Donghae tidak keras kepala, Hyukjae ingin sekali membawanya ke rumah sakit dan memastikan luka di tangan Donghae tidak infeksi atau semacamnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Lukamu yang kemarin belum sembuh dan sekarang kau membuatnya semakin parah."

Tak lama Hyukjae datang ke kamar Donghae dengan kotak obat di tangannya, ia kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur Donghae. Sambil mengomel, Hyukjae membersihkan luka di tangan Donghae lalu membalutnya rapi dengan kassa yang baru. Lukanya benar-benar terlihat parah, entah apa yang dihantamnya kali ini.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae yang sedang fokus mengobati lukanya.

Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia membereskan kotak obatnya lalu menatap lurus ke mata hazel Donghae. "Kalau aku bertanya, kau mau menjawabnya?"

Donghae hanya menggeleng kecil, kemudian beringsut mendekati Hyukjae. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Hyukjae.

"Maaf," gumamnya sangat pelan.

Kali ini Hyukjae tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Donghae bersandar padanya. Hyukjae tahu, di saat seperti ini Donghae tidak butuh pertanyaan apa lagi simpati. Dia hanya butuh di dengar dan di perhatikan. Hanya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini, jangan pulang dan temani aku di sini," pinta Donghae memelas.

Donghae bergeser, lalu membiarkan Hyukjae berbaring di sampingnya. Perahan Donghae mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka dan mulai memagut bibir penuh Hyukjae dengan lembut. Terus seperti itu hingga Hyukjae ikut membalas pagutannya, ketika Donghae semakin agresif maka Hyukjae mengalah dan membiarkan Donghae yang mengambil alih.

Hingga akhirnya pagutan Donghae semakin melemah matanya terpejam perlahan, ia terlelap tidur di tengah mencumbu Hyukjae. Setelah melepakan pagutannya, Hyukjae tersenyum memperhatikan wajah damai Donghae. Selalu begini, berciuman sampai akhirnya ketiduran seolah menjadi kebiasaan baru Donghae. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya terjadi selama beberapa minggu ke belakang. Donghae akan mencari Hyukjae ketika tidak bisa tidur dan hanya akan tidur setelah memagut bibir lembut Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," Donghae bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Ini sudah yang kesekian kali pula Hyukjae mendengar Donghae mengigau seperti itu dalam tidurnya. Dia selalu mengulang kalimat yang sama setiap malamnya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam mimpimu?_

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **Hai, maaf lama update.. saya agak sibuk lol gak sih...**

 **Btw sebelum mengamuk, ini fic udh beres dr lama dan baru di post skrng.. gak ada hubungannya dgn postingan jiwon :)**

 **No baper guys**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	6. TO BE WITH YOU

**BODYGUARD**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _I'll spend my days running after your heart..._**

.

.

Suara alarm yang nyaring membangunkan Donghae dari tidur lelapnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan otomatis tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hyukjae yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Mata sendunya menatap lurus ke wajah Hyukjae yang tampak damai. Alangkah baiknya jika setiap kali Donghae membuka mata di pagi hari, objek pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Hyukjae yang masih terlelap. Tangan Donghae terulur, menyentuh hidung mancung Hyukjae yang ia kagumi, lalu turun ke bibir merahnya yang penuh. Donghae berkedip sambil terus tersenyum, membingkai wajah damai itu dengan matanya. Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada Hyukjae. Harus Donghae akui, ia telah jatuh terpesona pada Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku," Donghae bergumam tiba-tiba tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Hyukjae.

"Kenapa?" Kelopak mata Hyukjae terbuka, ia menggisik matanya pelan sambil berusaha menatap Donghae. Suaranya masih parau dan wajahnya masih terlihat terkantuk-kantuk.

Donghae menggeleng, ia tidak menyangka Hyukjae akan bangun dan mendengar ucapan spontannya barusan. "Bukan apa-apa," gumamnya pelan.

"Oh."

"Hyukjae," panggil Donghae lembut. "Hari ini jadwalku kosong. Kurasa, tetap berbaring seperti ini sampai siang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa adalah ide yang bagus."

Mata Hyukjae terbuka sepenuhnya, ia menggeleng lalu beringsut bangun. Ada banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus Hyukjae lakukan hari ini. Pakaian kotornya menumpuk dan Hyukjae harus segera membawanya ke binatu sebelum ia kehabisan baju bersih.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan," gumam Hyukjae sambil merapikan kemejanya dan memakai jasnya yang tergeletak di sofa kamar Donghae.

"Ayolah, Hyukjae."

"Tidak bisa!"

Donghae mendengus, ia tidak suka nada penolakan Hyukjae. "Aku akan membayar uang lemburmu, dua kali lipat. Hm? Bagaimana?"

Hyukjae mengembuskan napas pasrah. Ia melirik Donghae yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur, lalu berpikir sejenak. Tawaran yang menarik, tapi Hyukjae memang benar-benar tidak bisa bermalas-malasan hari ini. Selain harus mengantar cucian ke binatu, Hyukjae juga harus membersihkan rumah karena ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk bekerja paruh waktu dan kuliah, bocah malang yang tidak punya waktu bahkan untuk kencan sekalipun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa," tolak Hyukjae berusaha bersabar.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku ke rumahmu."

Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Hyukjae, sang aktor turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae selain mengembuskan napas panjang. Tidak salah lagi, Donghae memang pemaksa.

"Mau mandi bersama?" Donghae bertanya sambil melongokan kepalanya dari kamar mandi.

Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan dengan senang hati menghadiahi Donghae dengan tatapan paling membunuh. "Kalau sudah bosan hidup, katakan dengan jelas. Aku akan dengan senang hati mempercepat ajalmu."

Donghae melebarkan matanya. Sulit di percaya, Hyukjae berani bemain-main dengan kata ajal. "Kau selalu saja menolak, tapi akhirnya kau meminta lebih!"

Hyukjae masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil tersenyum berbahaya. "Lee Donghae, pernahkah kau merasakan ada sepatu yang tersangkut di kerongkonganmu?"

"Tidak."

Hyukjae mengembuskan napas. "Mau mencobanya?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut tapi menusuk.

Donghae menggeleng, lalu menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan kasar. Samar-samar Hyukjae mendengar Donghae mengumpat sambil bersumpah serapah, dan tak lama terdengar suara berdebum yang cukup keras. Aktor tampan tempramen itu pasti menendang sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Hyukjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, entah sejak kapan ia banyak mempelajari sifat Donghae.

Sudah tiga bulan Hyukjae bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi Donghae. Menjaganya selama _shooting_ , _fanmeeting_ , _fansign_ dan banyak lagi. Pekerjaan Hyukjae selama tiga bulan ini memang tidak begitu merepotkan, karena selain Donghae tipikal aktor yang pilih-pilih pekerjaan, Donghae juga tidak begitu suka mengadakan acara dengan penggemarnya. Pekerjaan paling berat Hyukjae hanya ketika di lokasi syuting atau saat harus memilah hadiah untuk Donghae dari penggemarnya. Terkadang, ada beberapa teror yang terselip di antara tumpukan hadiah itu. Hyukjae harus memeriksa dengan teliti karena tugas utamanya adalah memastikan Donghae selalu merasa aman.

Sambil menunggu Donghae selesai mandi, pandangan Hyukjae terpaku pada foto Donghae yang menempel di dinding. Foto hitam putih dengan ukuran besar itu menampilkan sosok Donghae yang tampak misterius, namun mempesona. Hyukjae masih ingat, bagaimana raut wajah Donghae sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Hyukjae pernah diam-diam berjalan di belakang Donghae. mengikuti langkah kakinya yang tidak jelas kemana arah tujuannya. Seusai acara di rumah duka, Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae keluar. Hyukjae sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa saat itu ia mengikuti Donghae. Tapi yang jelas, Hyukjae penasaran dengan Donghae yang tidak mengeluarkan airmata untuk ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Jelas-jelas Donghae terlihat sangat terpukul karena kepergian ayahnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak menangis? Mengingat hal itu, membuat Hyukjae kembali penasaran.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu berbalik. "Oh, nanti saja di rumah."

Donghae hanya mengangguk, kemudian mematut dirinya di cermin sambil menggosok rambut cokelat gelapnya dengan handuk. Sementara Hyukjae masih mematung ditempatnya, sambil memperhatikan Donghae. Pantas saja Hyukjae merasa tidak asing dengan punggung itu, karena sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia lebih sering melihat punggungnya dari pada wajahnya. Sejak kejadian di rumah duka waktu itu, Hyukjae jadi sering mengikuti Donghae dari belakang, diam-diam memperhatikan sosok yang tampak kesepian itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae mentap lurus ke mata _doe_ Hyukjae. Sejak tadi ia mengajak Hyukjae bicara, tapi tampaknya Hyukjae tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Hyukjae malah mematung dan melamun, entah memikirkan apa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak melamun?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Tatapan itu ... kenapa terasa sangat berkesan dalam ingatan Hyukjae? Padahal ia yakin, sebelumnya tidak pernah mengenal Donghae secara langsung. Hyukjae hanya pernah memperhatikannya diam-diam dan mengenal sosoknya karena cerita Donghwa. Ingatan Hyukjae lembali berputar, mencoba mengingat semuanya. Meski yakin tidak ada ingatannya yang terlewat soal Donghae, tapi ia terus merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan.

"Hyukjae?" panggil Donghae ragu.

"Oh," Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya, ia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak sadar Donghae sudah berpakaian lengkap dan berdiri dihadapnnya. "Aku ... aku memikirkan cucianku yang pasti menggunung."

Donghae membuang napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa harus dipikirkan? Kau hanya perlu membawanya ke binatu dan selesai."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Kau benar."

"Ayo, berangkat."

Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Donghae dari belakang. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali teringat dengan lamunannya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi. Tapi apa?

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" sahut Donghae tanpa berbalik.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Hyukjae mengembuskan napas, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Donghae.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Matanya melirik Hyukjae sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, kita jalan sekarang," sela Hyukjae sebelum Donghae mengajukan lebih banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak lihat? Kedua tanganku sibuk memegang ponsel."

Hyukjae mendengus, Donghae selalu saja bersikap seenaknya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae selain menuruti kemauannya. Bagaimanapun, Hyukjae bekerja untuknya. Terlepas dari masa lalu mereka, Donghae bukanlah sekedar temannya, tapi seorang klien yang menyewa jasanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," gumam Hyukjae sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik sabuk pengaman Donghae. Tapi karena tidak sampai, Hyukjae harus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae hingga tidak sengaja wajahnya berada tepat dihadapan Donghae.

Melihat kesempatan itu, membuat Donghae dengan mudah mencuri kecupan di pelipis kanan Hyukjae. "Terima kasih," gumamnya lembut.

Hyukjae berdecak tidak suka, lalu memukul kepala Donghae. "Kau sengaja melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan galak.

"Jangan pura-pura marah, aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Idiot," gumam Hyukjae kesal.

"Kau terlihat _sexy_ saat mengumpat."

"Cabul, sialan!"

.

 **DE**

.

Kini Donghae berada di dalam apartemen Hyukjae yang sederhana, ia duduk di ruang tengah sambil menikmati teh yang disuguhkan Hyukjae. Pandangan Donghae beredar, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Apartemen Hyukjae memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat rapi dan tertata. Tidak ada bau-bau aneh khas laki-laki bujangan. Semua tertata rapi dan wangi. Pandangan Donghae kemudian berhenti di meja dekat televisi, ia melihat banyak foto dan berbagai macam piagam penghargaan di sana.

"Kau pernah ikut latihan tembak?" tanya Donghae sambil mendekati meja, lalu memperhatikan piagam itu satu persatu. Rupanya Hyukjae punya sertifikat penembak jitu dan bahkan piagam penghargaan taekwondo.

"Hmm. Hebat, bukan?" sahut Hyukjae dari dalam kamar.

Donghae hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian menghampiri Hyukjae ke kamarnya. Matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok Hyukjae yang sedang membereskan pakaian kotornya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Entah sejak kapan Hyukjae berganti pakaian dengan _t-shirt_ putih kebesaran dan celana pendek yang tampak nyaman.

"Kau kuliah di jurusan musik, kenapa berakhir jadi pengawal pribadi?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Hyukjae, sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Hyukjae yang kini sedang sibuk memasukan pakaian kotornya ke dalam keranjang.

"Aku butuh pekerjaan dan keahlian bela diri yang aku miliki sangat membantu."

"Kau bisa jadi penulis lagu, produser, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan musik."

Terdengar tarikan napas lesu dari Hyukjae. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu melirik Donghae yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Pekerjaan seperti itu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghasilkan uang."

"Ada alasan lain?" tanya Donghae masih penasaran.

Pandangan Hyukjae menerawang, ia teringat pada sesuatu. "Aku ingin melindungi orang lain dan menjadi andalan untuk orang lain."

Donghae berdecak. "Kau naif, alasanmu tidak masuk akal."

Setelah itu Donghae tidak tertarik lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, ia memilih kembali ke ruang tengah dan membiarkan Hyukjae menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Donghae tahu, alasan kenapa Hyukjae memilih profesinya yang sekarang. Ia yakin alasannya tidak akan jauh dari gadis itu. Saat pertama kali tahu Hyukjae bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi, Donghae merasa kemarahan yang selama ini ia pendam meledak begitu saja. Apapun yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu, hanya membuat Donghae merasa marah.

"Apa karena gadis itu?" tanya Donghae begitu melihat Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya.

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti, ia meletakan keranjang yang penuh dengan pakaian kotornya itu di lantai sebelum berbalik ke arah Donghae. Tidak di sangka Donghae akan membahas hal itu, padahal Hyukjae selalu menghindari topik pembicaraan soal gadis di masalalunya.

"Yuri? Kau mengenal Yuri?" Hyukjae balik bertanya sambil menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, ia malah memandanginya dengan heran. Seingat Hyukjae, gadis di masa lalunya itu tidak kenal dengan Donghae.

"Jawab aku, Lee Donghae. Kau mengenalnya?"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian berdecak kesal. "Kenapa aku harus kenal dengan mantan pacarmu?"

Ada perasaan cemburu dan tidak rela ketika Hyukjae menyebut nama gadis itu dengan jelas. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tapi Hyukjae masih saja menunjukan raut wajah cemas dan berlebihan saat nama gadis itu di sebut. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat gadis itu tampak istimewa bagi Hyukjae? Apa hebatnya gadis itu hingga Hyukjae selalu memperhatikannya?

"Kau ... tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Hyukjae ragu.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya pernah mendengar kau membahasnya saat kau mabuk waktu itu."

Hyukjae mengangguk, kemudian mengembuskan napas lega. "Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah ada hubungan apapun dengannya, selain teman biasa."

Donghae membawa pandangannya ke arah Hyukjae, menanti kalimat Hyukjae yang berikutnya. Menanti penjelasan yang selama ini membuat Donghae penasaran.

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi gadis itu tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku. Dia menyukai orang lain, entah laki-laki mana yang berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis secantik dan sepintar dia."

Meski tidak tahan melihat raut wajah Hyukjae, tapi Donghae tetap bertahan dan menanti penjelasan Hyukjae sampai selesai.

"Kami dekat karena memiliki hobi dan ketertarikan yang sama pada musik, hingga akhirnya dia mulai terang-terangan menceritakan hubungan rahasianya dengan seseorang padaku," Hyukjae menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian menatap Donghae. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya lebih jauh, terlalu rumit dan menyakitkan."

"Dimana gadis itu sekarang?" tanya Donghae masih penasaran.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahasnya lagi."

"Hyukjae, ada tamu?" Seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut cokelat madu, masuk tanpa menekan bel. Pandangan Donghae langsung tertuju padanya, lalu menatapnya tajam.

Hyukjae berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang sangat kenal sedang saling bertatapan dengan Donghae. "Oh, Kyuhyun. Dia ... dia Lee Donghae."

"Oh, si selebriti yang menyebalkan itu," gumam Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Mata Donghae langsung melotot mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan Hyukjae yang meilhat itu langsung melompat dari sofa, lalu menepuk mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. "Kyu ... Bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja?"

Kyuhyun berdecak, ia menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dari mulutnya dengan kesal. "Aku tahu! Aku pulang karena harus menyimpan buku-buku kuliahku dan berganti baju," jelasnya sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Donghae yang mendengar percakapan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak. Ternyata Hyukjae tidak tinggal sendirian, ada orang lain disini dan itu membuat Donghae terusik.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun dari kamarnya. "Aku pergi dulu, Hyuk. Hei, jangan berbuat macam-macam di rumah."

"Pergi sana!" usir Hyukjae kesal.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, suasana jadi hening. Baik Hyukjae, maupun Donghae hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Donghae tahu, Hyukjae tidak akan memberikan penjelasan jika Donghae tidak memaksanya. Jadi Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk menghampirinya ke sofa dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Donghae dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Hyukjae asal.

"Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun, dia menumpang di sini selama kuliah. Orangtua kami cukup dekat, itu sebabnya dia tinggal denganku selama kuliah."

Donghae masih menatap Hyukjae, ia merasa tidak puas dengan jwaban Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa sebelumnya?"

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. "Memangnya seorang klien harus tahu segalanya? Kenapa aku harus melaporkan hal sepele ini padamu?"

Lama-lama Hyukjae mulai jengah dengan sikap Donghae yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Ia beranjak dari sofa, berusaha mengabaikan Donghae. Ada setumpuk pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia kerjakan, tapi Donghae terus saja menganggunya.

"Sepele?" tanya Donghae membeo. Ia beranjak dari sofa, lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya kembali ke sofa.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, kemudian Hyukjae sadar tatapan Donghae tidak selembut biasanya. Mata sendunya berkilat marah. Oke, sepertinya kalimat Hyukjae tadi menyinggung Donghae.

Hyukjae mengembuskan napas panjang, berusaha terlihat tenang. "Oke, aku minta maaf kalau ucapanku barusan membuatmu tersinggung."

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas? Aku tidak suka milikku di sentuh orang lain."Cengkraman Donghae di bahu Hyukjae semakin kuat, ia tiba-tiba merasa marah. Tidak ingin menyakiti Hyukjae, Donghae melepaskan bahu Hyukjae dengan kasar. Kemudian ia beranjak dari sofa dan memukul tembok terdekat dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Jangan mulai, Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae, menghentikan gerakannya. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menghentikan amarah Donghae.

Tapi Donghae mengabaikannya, ia menghempaskan tangan Hyukjae dan kembali memukul tembok sekuat tenaga.

"Kubilang, hentikan!" Akhirnya Hyukjae menarik bahu Donghae, lalu mencengkram kerah kemejanya demi menghentikan aksi Donghae yang terus saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau gusar karena ucapanku? Kalau begitu katakan dengan jelas! Kau tersinggung karena sikapku? Kalau begitu maki aku! Katakan semua yang kau rasakan dan berhenti melakukan hal bodoh dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kalimat Hyukjae berhenti sampai di situ, karena tiba-tiba Donghae menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Hyukjae yang sedang mencengkram kemejanya, lalu memagut bibir plum Hyukjae dengan kasar. Donghae menarik Hyukjae sebelum menghimpitnya di antara tembok dan tubuhnya. Napas Hyukjae berantakan, ia tidak bisa mengaturnya dengan benar karena pagutan Donghae yang kasar dan tergesa-gesa. Hanya ketika Donghae mengalihkan pagutannya ke leher dan bahunya, barulah Hyukjae bisa sedikit mengambil napas.

"Donghae ... ah—" desahan Hyukjae lolos begitu saja, saat Donghae menghisap dan menggigit bahunya. T-shirt kebesaran yang ia kenakan sudah melorot dari pundak karena Donghae menariknya dengan kasar.

"Jangan pernah minta berhenti, karena aku tidak akan berhenti sampai amarahku reda."

.

 **DE**

.

" _Ngh_ —Donghae ... _please_."

Meski di awal tadi Hyukjae berusaha menolak Donghae, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap mendesah dan memohon pada Donghae. Sejak saat Donghae menelanjanginya tadi, Hyukjae tidak bisa membuka matanya dengan benar. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Donghae menyentuh titik sensitifnya dengan tepat. Gerakan telapak tangannya yang kasar saat menyentuh puncak dadanya, membuat Hyukjae belingsatan karena nikmat.

" _Please_?" tanya Donghae menggoda. "Untuk apa? Katakan dengan jelas."

"Aku ... uh—itu ..." Hyukjae tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia malu dan tidak ingin memohon pada Donghae. Tapi gerakan telunjuk Donghae di ujung kejantanannya membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak.

"Memohon padaku. Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan," bisik Donghae dengan suara berat.

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat, napasnya semakin terengah ketika Donghae sengaja menancapkan kukunya di lubang pelepasan Hyukjae. "Jangan ... uh—baiklah, aku mohon!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ... _ngh_ —untuk ... Donghae, sentuh aku!"

Puas mendengar desahan Hyukjae yang frustasi, Donghae menyodorkan dua jarinya untuk Hyukjae kulum. _Well_ , dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang basah sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Hyukjae.

Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang menjilati jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Aku tidak punya _lube_ atau semacamnya, kau akan kesakitan jika aku langsung memasukannya."

Hyukjae tidak bisa berpikir, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil terus membasahi jari Donghae dengan liurnya. Ia tahu, jika tidak benar-benar basah, maka dirinyalah yang akan menderita. Serius, milik Donghae terlalu besar untuk lubangnya yang sempit.

"Masukan ... cepat!" Hyukjae melepaskan kulumannya dari jari Donghae. Memaksa laki-laki tampan itu untuk segera mempenetrasinya.

Donghae tentu saja tidak menolak, ia segera melesakan satu jarinya dan disusul jari lainnya. Dua jari sudah cukup untuk membuat Hyukjae belingsatan, meski Donghae yakin jarinya tidak cukup panjang untuk memuaskan Hyukjae, toh Hyukjae tetap belingsatan dan menjerit keenakan. Setelah di rasa cukup, Donghae kini membuat Hyukjae membasahi miliknya dengan ludahnya. Jari-jari Donghae menarik rambut Hyukjae, membuatnya maju mundur dan memberikan kenikmatan untuk Donghae.

"Oke, biarkan aku masuk sekarang." Donghae kembali membaringkan Hyukjae, tangan kanannya menuntun miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang Hyukjae, sementara tangan kiri dan mulutnya sibuk memanja dada Hyukjae. Ia sengaja tidak menyentuh bibir plum Hyukjae, karena ingin mendengar jeritan frustasinya.

"Lebih cepat ... _ngh_ —kau menyakitiku," desah Hyukjae frustasi ketika Donghae hanya bermain-main dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Kau ingin cepat? Oke, tentu." Seringaian Donghae begitu berbahaya, tapi Hyukjae tidak peduli. Ia justru terpesona pada seriangian Donghae. Wajahnya yang sedang menahan nikmat dan basah bermandikan keringat, membuat Hyukjae semakin menginginkannya.

"Aku ... Donghae— _ngh_ ... aku dekat ..." Hyukjae sibuk mendesah, ia menarik rambut Donghae semakin kuat dan jeritannya semakin menjadi ketika Donghae dengan sengaja menabrak titik terdalamnya berkali-kali.

"Ahh ..." Hyukjae sampai pda puncaknya, tapi Donghae tidak memberinya kesampatan untuk menikmati pelepasannyya. Donghae justru semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga Hyukjae terlonjak, ia juga sedang mengejar puncaknya yang tidak lama lagi.

"Hyukjae ... ah ... Hyukjae ..." panggil Donghae berkali-kali. Ketika di rasa ia akan datang, Donghae memagut bibir Hyukjae dengan kasar.

" _Ngh_..." Donghae menggeram di tengah pagutannya, matanya terpejam menikmati pelepasannya di tubuh Hyukjae yang lemas.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan cara lain untuk melampiaskan emosiku," kata Donghae sambil terengah. Ia kemudian menyingkir dari tubuh Hyukjae yang ia tindih.

Sofa yang tadinya bersih kini berantakan dan penuh dengan cairan pelepasan mereka berdua. Donghae menyandarkan dirinya di sofa sambil membereskan asal kemejanya yang masih tersangkut di lengan, ia masih lelah untuk kembali memakai celananya.

"Kau memang brengsek, Lee Donghae."

Donghae mengendikan bahunya. "Menggarapmu seharian benar-benar efektif untuk meredam emosiku."

"Dasar bedebah." Hyukjae menendang Donghae kasar, ia kemudian memakai _t-shirt_ nya kembali sebelum beranjak dari sofa dengan gontai. Tubuhnya terasa remuk karena perbuatan Donghae. Terlebih di bagian pinggang, Hyukjae merasa pinggangnya itu akan lepas kapan saja.

" _Ngh_ ...ah ..." Hyukjae tidak sengaja mendesah ketika merasakan cairan kental yang ditinggalkan Donghae di dalam tubuhnya, mengalir membasahi pahanya dan turun ke lantai. Langkah Hyukjae terasa tidak nyaman, karena setiap langkah yang ia ambil, cairan itu akan terus keluar dan mengalir.

Mata Donghae yang terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melirik Hyukjae yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Gila, Donghae bisa gila jika terus melihat pemandangan erotis itu. Tidak ingin dihajar, Donghae memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum lepas kendali dan kembali menerjang Hyukjae.

"Perlu bantuan untuk membersihkannya?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"Dalam mimpimu, sialan!"

"Mimpi basahku, maksudnya?"

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng tidak peduli, ia perlu membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera membereskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena perbuatan Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Hyukjae tidak jadi masuk ke kamar mandi dan malah melangkah ke dapur.

"Ke neraka! Mau ikut?"

Donghae berdecak pelan. "Galak," gumamnya pelan.

"Hyukjae," panggil Donghae tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae mengembuskan napasnya, kemudian berbalik kesal. "Apa lagi, sialan?"

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa?" tanya Donghae ambigu.

Mendengar pertanyaan ambigu itu, Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kita? Kita manusia? Apa lagi memangnya?" jawab Hyukjae asal sambil meneguk segelas air putih di dapur.

Bola mata Donghae berputar malas. "Kau tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?"

"Apa maumu?" Hyukjae balik bertanya,ia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan yang bertele-tele.

"Jika aku mengatakan cinta padamu, maukah kau menganggap hubungan ini lebih serius?"

Pernyataan tiba-tiba Donghae membuat Hyukjae terkejut, tapi ia tidak beraksi dan malah menatap Donghae datar. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan ini? Bukankah sudah jelas? Saat kontrak kerjaku berakhir, hubungan kita juga akan berakhir."

Donghae tersenyum getir, memang tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Hyukjae. Tapi entah kenapa, sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya terasa sakit saat mendengar ucapan Hyukjae barusan. Entah harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Aku ini menjalani sesuatu yang serius denganmu," gumam Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa datar, ia kemudian menatap Donghae serius. "Berpikirlah realistis, Lee Donghae. Kau pikir mudah menjadi berbeda dengan orang lain? Kau pikir kita akan bahagia setelah menyalahi banyak aturan? Hubungan seperti kita ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Maksudku, kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan hubungan kita saat ini, tapi jika saatnya sudah tiba, kita harus mengakhirinya dan kembali menghadapi kenyataan."

Penjelasan panjang Hyukjae membuat Donghae terdiam sejenak, lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit yang entah dimana. "Apa itu tadi sebuah penolakan?" tanyanya miris.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya. "Tergantung padamu bagaimana menganggapinya. Aku hanya memberitahumu, bagaimana kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi karena terlibat dengan hubungan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin salah satu dari kita ada yang terluka akhirnya."

Donghae masih diam, pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Hyukjae.

 _Benar ... bagaimanapun aku akan terluka suatu hari nanti..._

 _Tapi aku tidak peduli,_ _aku memilih untuk menikmati hari-hari bersamamu dan terluka di kemudian hari ketika saatnya tiba..._

 **TBC**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **Haaaaiiiii akhirnya bisa update... maaf lama ya**

 **Hm... sepetinya ini bakal panjang dan complicated deh eheheheh salah satu ato dua2nya mungkin ada yg terluka heheheh**

 **Pertanyaan di chap sebelumnya semoga terjawab di chap ini ya heheh... oke jangan lupa review yaaa :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
